


Rearranging My Heart

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, But after the fact, Dubious Consent, M/M, Man Hunt, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Possessive / Territorial, Rimming, Rutting, Scenting, Soulmates, YOI Omegaverse Week, blanket consent, courting, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, the stepbrother to King Victor Nikiforov, is informed that he has been arranged to be married to some idiot from a foreign land. Like hell is he going to settle down and become someone's docile omega. He instead demands a tournament take place to see which alpha is good enough to win his hand. The real test, however, will be if they can win his heart in the process.





	1. The arranged marrage

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one for the [Yuri!!! on Ice; Omegaverse week](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/174857896016/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts). Day one is Arranged Marriage with the keyword of courting. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) for beta reading for me!

Yuri was in a rage as he stomped off to the stables. His older brother, step-brother, Victor, had just informed him that a marriage had been arranged between Yuri and some idiot from a foreign country. When Victor had tried to describe what that person looked like, he got as far as darker hair before Yuri’s anger muted everything else. Ever since he presented as an omega-- not more than a few months back, alphas from all over the world had been showing up uninvited to try to win his hand as if he’s some sort of fucking trophy.

_Well, fuck that._

He wasn’t about to just let his idiot step-brother dictate his life. Just because an arranged marriage worked for Victor and his omega pig when they fell madly in love, doesn’t mean that’s how it’ll work for him. Yuri knew luck wasn’t on his side. First, his father died when he was too young to remember, resulting in his mother to marry the ruler of the country. Which, sure, at first might have been great, but there was Victor, the king’s first son, the heir to the throne. Not to mention Victor was just a major idiot and royal pain in his ass.

Whatever-- he didn’t want to rule anyway. He was a stepchild, not the heir. Even if the king did officially adopt him and make him next in line for the throne after Victor, he wasn’t sure if he was cut out to rule. (Except Victor and that pig will probably have a whole slew of piglets, so it’s not like he had to worry about that.)

When he made it to the stables, he barked at the stable boy to ready his horse. He needed time away to think and get over his anger before he exploded more than he already did. He was waiting for his stallion to be readied while he paced around the stables. Making his way out the other side, he found some of the other stable kids playing out in the open field. They had wooden swords and shields-- it looked like they were having a competition as others stood off to the side waiting their turn-- weapons ready in their hands.

After a few swings, one of the boys fell to the ground and was declared out. He got up with the help of his opponent and dusted himself off before someone new took his place. Then the winner and new opponent began their swordplay. The kids laughed and yelled their support to who they wanted to win. Cheering on their favorite.

An idea formed itself in Yuri’s head. One that might just work at getting himself out of this stupid arranged marriage. With a grin, he ran back to the castle, past his horse and anyone who might try to stop him.

**> ῶ<**

“You want what?” Yakov, the king’s guidance counselor, bellowed.

“A tournament. I know my rights because they got shoved down my throat since I moved here as a pup. I can demand a tournament to determine if that so-called alpha is good enough for my hand,” Yuri argued.

“This is foolish…” Yakov chastised.

“It’s brilliant!” Victor intervened.

“What?” Yakov seethed. “You can’t be serious? We already have a treaty drawn up--”

“--but not signed. Perhaps Yura is right. How do we know this alpha is good enough?” Victor asked with a smile. “Yakov, send out an invitation to the other alphas who have shown an interest. We’ll have a tournament to see which one wins my brother’s hand,” Victor said with a wave of his hand as he turned to leave.

“STEP BROTHER!” Yuri shouted after him as Victor left the room.

**> ῶ<**

In under a month, the castle was readied for the competition, and the place was swarming with people. Yuri was beginning to think this was a bad idea. There were alphas at nearly every turn, and he felt like he couldn’t get away from it all. Worse part, somewhere in all this madness was his so-called fiance. He didn’t even know their name or anything about them. Victor decided that since Yuri was making them compete for his hand, he wouldn’t give up any information on who they were. (Especially after he learned Yuri wasn’t paying attention the first time.) He said it would make for a great surprise if his betrothed won the tournament.

So now Yuri had to deal with an insufferable step-brother and a palace full of people with obnoxious scents. _Seriously people, take a bath!_

The day came, and Yuri sat beside Victor, and Victor’s husband-- the other Yuuri, as they greeted the alphas that made it through the preliminary trials. There were seven in total.

“Didn’t you say my “fiance”,” and he used the air quotes “has dark hair?” Yuri looked out over the group of seven alphas standing in the center of the throne room.

They all had dark hair. _What. The. Fuck._

Emil Nekola, the herald for the king, stepped forward and announced the lucky alphas who would now fight over Yuri.

“Duke Jean-Jacques Leroy from the kingdom of Nunavut,” Emil announced and Jean-Jacques stepped forward, waving to the crowd with a huge smile. He winked at Yuri before stepping back in line.

“Didn’t you say my fiance was a prince?” Yuri asked scowling at the dark haired, blue eyed alpha.

“Did I? I can’t remember,” Victor teased. “Perhaps if you paid more attention you would know,” Victor laughed before he leaned away from his younger brother into his husband.

Emil continued on with his roll call. “From the kingdom of Corsica are the twins, Baroness Sara and her brother, Baron Michele.”

A man and woman, with matching purple eyes stepped forward. Sara waved with a smile, while Michele just scowled.

“What’s with him?” Yuri asked as he looked at Michele, wondering what his problem was.

“He’s rather protective of his sister,” Yuuri said from around Victor.

“Loser,” Yuri mumbled.

Emil then introduced Marquis Seung-gil Lee, another alpha who didn’t look too thrilled to be there, and then Prince Phichit Chulanont, that his brother-in-law cheered for.

“You know him?” Yuri asked now wondering if that might be his possible fiance.

“Yes. We practically grew up together,” Yuuri smiled and laughed when Phichit blew him a kiss. Yuri looked over to Victor expecting his step-brother to be jealous, but instead, he laughed along, only to lean back and whisper something to one of his knights, and best friend, Christophe, who stood behind the king.

Chris looked up quickly with a small smile and a hint of blush across his cheeks. Yuri rolled his eyes. Whatever.

The last two people called was Duke Leo de la Iglesia and Prince Otabek Altin. Leo was by far the fairest in hair color, but his smile was sweet, and Yuri felt that perhaps if he had to choose, he could see being at least friends with that alpha. Otabek was another who had a very stoic expression, and instead of waving to the crowds like those around him, he looked up at Yuri with an intense gaze.

The crowd cheered, Victor and his entourage clapped, and Yuri simply grimaced as he held a white decorative cloth coated in a special descentizer up to his nose. It was designed, so he didn’t have to smell the mingling of scents wafting in from the hordes of people from around the room. Yuuri also had one such cloth but preferred the scarf that Victor had scented for him keeping it wrapped around his neck for easy access.

Once all the introductions were done, and Victor gave his incredibly dull speech welcoming everyone to the tournament, they were adjourned. Yuri tried to get back to his rooms, but Victor seemed to anticipate this and was waiting near the corridor talking to some diplomats where Yuri would make his escape. If he couldn’t avoid the stench of the alphas one way, he will go another.

Unfortunately, he was blocked before he even got out of the room by someone taller and who smelled like pumpkins and spice.

“Hello, your highness,” Duke Jean-Jacques said with a bow and a bright smile.

“Lord Leroy,” Yuri acknowledged. Grateful that the alpha wasn’t trying to overpower him with his scent.

“I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?”

Yuri resisted the urge to snarl and instead nodded. Jean-Jacques gestured forward, and they continued side by side.

They walked for a few minutes before Yuri got impatient. “Well?” Yuri demanded.

“I wanted to take a moment for us to get to know each other.”

“You haven't said anything.”

“I was just giving us the chance to find some privacy,” Jean-Jacques smirked.

Yuri noticed that Jean-Jacques had walked them to a secluded hallway. One usually reserved for servants moving to and fro throughout the castle. Suddenly his hackles were up in defense.

“What's your game?” Yuri demanded stepping away from the Duke.

Jean-Jacques put his hands up in surrender. “I promise no ill, your highness. I only wanted a chance for us to talk.”

“Then talk,” Yuri demanded.

Jean-Jacques smiles brightly at him, all teeth and his scent of spicy pumpkin grew stronger. Yuri took another step backward.

“I plan to prove that I am the best alpha here, Prince Yuri. That I can give you all that you will ever want.”

“You're a Duke, and I am a prince, what can you offer that I don't already have?”

“An alpha to take care of your every need,” Jean-Jacques answered as he let his eyes wander down Yuri’s body.

“Disgusting!” Yuri rolled his eyes and pushed past him to leave him behind.

“I will court you your highness, and I will win your heart!” Jean-Jacques called after him.

Yuri’s answer was flipping the Duke off before he stomped out.

He made his way down to the barracks and training grounds without further interruptions. Inside the lockers, he tossed his court garb to the side and donned a simple tunic over his pants. He needed to exercise his frustration out on something and figured the battle dummies were a good enough target.

Grabbing his weapons he made his way towards the grounds only to find that someone else was already there.

“Seriously!?” he groaned to himself.

He was greeted by the bareback and broad shoulders of another-- Yuri sniffed the air… alpha. Of fucking course, it is an alpha. Bloody bastards are everywhere.

The scent in the air smelled of caramelized vanilla and sandalwood mixed with a hint of sweat. The man before him had black hair in an undercut just like that idiot Jean-Jacques. For a moment Yuri wondered if the two were related but remembered they were from two very different kingdoms.

Otabek Altin. That was his name. Half naked and working up a sweat as he battled with the wooden dummy. Yuri watched for a minute before he approached.

“You're leaving an opening under your left arm,” Yuri said as he walked over to the alpha.

Otabek didn't seem surprised at Yuri’s appearance when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. He was breathing hard and turned to look over at the blond with a critical eye.

“Perhaps you would spar with me instead. Show me how it's done?” Otabek offered purposely looking down at Yuri's weapons.

“Perhaps I should,” Yuri gibed.

They walked over to a fighting circle and gave the customary bow to signal they were ready before they began to circle each other.

Otabek made the first move, stepping forward and taking a swing at Yuri's sword arm. Yuri jumped back, reacting by hitting Otabek’s sword off in return. They continued like this, each trying to get a hit on the other but they were too evenly matched. They came back to circling each other, both breathing hard, sweat pouring down their bodies.

“I'm surprised you haven't tried to use your scent to your advantage,” Yuri provoked. It seemed to work as Otabek's eyes widened at the implications.

“I would never be so underhanded in a fair fight,” Otabek countered.

“And an unfair fight?” Yuri swung at the alpha.

“Then all bets are off,” Otabek growled as he parried the attacked with his own.

Yuri was faster, but Otabek was stronger. Otabek kept moving forward throwing one swing after another. His sword clashed against Yuri’s until the prince was backed up to the edge of the circle. Just then he moved is a sweeping motion and knocked Yuri's sword from his hand and caught him in a tight grasp. Chest pressed tightly against chest, face to face they stood. Breathing hard against each other as if they were trying to steal the air from the other’s lungs.

“Surrender,” Otabek whispered. Nearly black eyes boring to Yuri’s green.

For a moment Yuri was taken over by the deep rich fragrance of the alpha’s scent. The warmth of the caramelized vanilla and the earthiness of the sandalwood. The sultry sound of Otabek’s voice demanding his willingness. The pulse of blood that pounded through the muscular arm wrapped around his body. His first instinct was to bare his throat and give in, but it was quickly shaken away when his defiant nature took over.

“Never,” Yuri growled.

Yuri pushed Otabek off, quickly grabbed his sword from the ground and they went back to dancing around each other. This time Yuri surged forward, fighting like he had something to prove. Beating back against every throw Otabek gave, causing the alpha to take many steps back and away to save his own head. It wasn't until they were interrupted by clapping that they stopped.

They hadn't noticed that they had an attracted an audience, including his step-brother.

“Incredible!” Victor cheered. “I must say those lessons paid off.”

“What do you want?” Yuri barked. A page ran up and gave both men skins full of fresh water. Yuri drank not caring how the water slipped past his lips and down the front of his tunic that was drenched in sweat.

“To find you. There are still many other alphas who have yet had a chance to speak with you,” Victor replied.

Yuri tsked but otherwise didn't say anything. This whole event was his idea after all.

“Until later, your highness,” Otabek offered with a bow.

Yuri nodded before he gave his weapons to the page to be returned. Then he walked back to clean up and ready himself for more torture with the rest of the alphas.

He spent his lunch with Lady Sara and Lord Michele. Sara was polite and charming, while Michele glared at him the nearly the entire time.

“Don’t mind my brother, he’s always been overly protective,” Sara said at one point.

“Sara! I’m just trying to make sure you’ll be well taken care of,” Michele tried to argue.

“I’m an alpha, Mickey, I can take care of myself. And how else am I, are WE supposed to court Yuri if we don’t get to know him,” Sara snapped back.

Yuri was getting bored with their bickering. Thankfully it wasn’t much longer before he was relieved when Yuuri came to let him know it was time to move onto the another.

Trying to talk to Seung-gil proved about as enlightening as talking to his cat. Sure he was easy on the eyes, but his responses were fickle at best.

“Why are you even here?” Yuri asked at one point.

“I was asked to attend,” Seung-gil answered.

“Are you the one my step-brother aligned with?” Yuri figured it couldn’t hurt to ask.

Seung-gil raised an eyebrow at the question.

“Are you my ‘fiance’?” Yuri groaned.

“King Victor told us not to answer that. Plus, it wouldn’t benefit me if I did,” Seung-gil stated.

Yuri wanted to scream.

“May I court you?” The question seemed so random that Yuri was taken aback.

“What?”

“May I court you? We’re compatible. Our ages are close enough, we’re opposite second genders. My title is high enough status to serve you well, and I feel we could get along well enough to suit each other’s needs.” Seung-gil made it sound more like a business deal than a marriage.

“You would be competing with all the other Alphas, they plan on courting me as well,” Yuri quipped.

“Then I’ll have to make sure I do a better job,” Seung-gil stated. Then without prompt, he took Yuri’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on his fingers.

**> ῶ<**

When it came to Phichit, Yuri was confused. “Are you really here to be my alpha, or are you here just to visit with my brother-in-law?” Yuri huffed after having to wait for Phichit and Yuuri to finish a conversation.

“Oh, I’m definitely here to win my omega,” Phichit said with a wink and a smile. He then asked for a full tour of the palace. Prince Phichit kept Yuri’s hand wrapped around his arm the entire time, but otherwise, he was kind and respectful. His scent of peaches and ginseng never giving away his emotions other than happy.

By the time Yuri got to the last alpha, Duke Leo from the new lands, Yuri was nearly exhausted. Luckily, the Duke was a lot calmer than Prince Phichit and was content to walk the gardens.

Leo’s scent of apples and chocolate were soothing and comforting. He was easy to talk to, and he listened intently when Yuri ranted about his day. Just like nearly every other alpha, Leo asked politely if he could court Yuri as he tucked a strand of blond hair behind Yuri’s ear.

Yuri could feel the blush spread across his nose and cheeks and he softly said yes.

While Yuri was making his way to his rooms for the night, he was surprised to find Prince Altin waiting for him.

“We didn’t get to talk earlier,” Otabek said.

Yuri invited him into his sitting room, and they seated across from each other.

“Your fighting skills are impressive,” Yuri said in place of small talk.

“Thank you.” Otabek had that intense gaze back, and it unnerved Yuri. “I’d like to…” Otabek started but didn’t get to finish.

“Court me? Yeah, I get that. So does every other alpha,” Yuri grumbled.

“I was going to say, offer my friendship,” Otabek said, disappointment flashing across his face.

“Oh.” Yuri now felt embarrassed, along with something else. He has never had anyone offer their friendship before. Yuri wasn’t sure how to react. “Why?” he asked instead.

“When I first saw you, the first thing I noticed was your eyes. You have the eyes of a soldier. You are also very strong and fierce.”

“Really? The eyes of a soldier?” Yuri asked.

“Yes. I feel we are a lot alike. It’s that simple really,” Otabek explained.

Yuri looked up at him and smiled as Otabek extended his hand.

“Friends?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded and smiled as he took the other prince’s hand and shook.

By the end of the night, after Otabek and he talked for a few hours, Yuri was exhausted and was no closer to knowing who his fiance was, or who it was he wanted as his mate. This week was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he stood there waiting, Yuri could feel his blood heat up, and his body tingle as the preheat began to take over. He hadn’t even started to run, and already he felt himself start to perspire. When the horn sounded Yuri took off running into the thick forest and knew he had to survive without getting caught for two hours after the alphas were released. It was going to feel like forever, but Yuuri assured him it would be over sooner than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of [Yuri!!! on Ice; Omegaverse week](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/174857896016/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts) Today's theme is Mating Run / Hunting with the keywords of Scenting/Marking
> 
> No beta reader for this chapter. Please forgive me.

“What the fuck is that?” Yuri questioned the toga-like white thing that hung from his attendant's arm. 

“It’s what you will be wearing during the Hunt,” Yakov explained. 

“What are you talking about old man? This thing will barely cover my ass,” Yuri argued as he kept his distance from the offending garment. 

“The point is that it doesn’t cover your ass. You wanted a tournament to find out which alpha was good enough for you. This is part of that.” 

Yuri looked over at the adviser like he had grown a second head. 

“They’re just supposed to catch me,” Yuri grumbled. 

“No, they’re meant to mate you to prove they’re alpha enough,” Yakov quipped. 

“That’s barbaric,” Yuri nearly yelled. 

“It’s tradition.” 

“What happened to them showing how alpha they can be with their skills of weaponry or jousting?” 

“That will be tomorrow. IF you escape them today.” Yakov calmly said. Yuri was beginning to believe Yakov was enjoying this torture.

“What do you mean IF?” 

“The point of the hunt is that the alphas will try to capture you. To show that they have capable tracking abilities and can find you if you are lost or stolen. If they succeed, they are to mate with you right then, bonding you to them. If they don’t and you make it out before the end of the time limit, then the tournament will continue. You will either walk out with a mate or your freedom for another day.” Yakov bellowed as he turned to leave.

“That is fucked up!” Yuri was livid.

“You could have simply signed the contract and accepted your future alpha, but instead you had to act out and demand that they prove themselves.” 

Before Yuri could argue, someone interrupted. 

“It’s not as bad as you think,” a new voice piped up. Yuuri had entered, a servant with a tray of tea following behind him. 

Yakov took this as his cue to leave and walked out without another word before Yuri could complain more to him. The blond plopped down on the sofa next to his brother-in-law with a sour expression and seriously wished this week would be over. 

“How could getting chased and possibly plowed into the cold ground be not as bad?” Yuri glared at his counterpart.

“Back in Nippon we still hold Omega hunts for sport. I was even in a few,” Yuuri said with a smile as he poured a cup of tea in a decorative teacup. 

“What!” Yuri sat up straighter astonished at what he just heard. 

“Mmhmm. Phichit had presented at fifteen, and all participates have to be sixteen or older. He wanted to participate but was nervous. He asked me if I would enter with him, and I decided why not.” Yuuri handed the teacup over to the smaller Yuri as he continues his story. “That spring, after Phichit turned sixteen, we both entered. He kept teasing me he would catch me, but I was nineteen and faster.” Yuuri laughed. 

“Yeah, well I’m seventeen, and I can outrun you.” Yuri blew across the hot tea to cool it. “Did he catch you?” He asked, now leaning forward with curiosity. 

“No. I won that first year. I managed to escape without too much trouble. Phichit didn’t win though. He couldn’t get his hands on an Omega. Though he did chase me for a while. I just have more stamina.” Yuuri explained. 

“First year? How many years did you compete?” Yuri took a sip of the tea. It was his favorite and flavored just the way he liked it. 

“Up until I was arranged to be married to Victor,” Yuuri admitted. 

“Woah.” Yuri was amazed. He never thought of his brother-in-law as the type to let alphas chase him down for sex and sport, but apparently, Yuuri did. “Did you ever get caught?” 

“A couple times,” Yuuri admitted as a dark pink blush took over his features. “An alpha by the name of Cio Bin nearly caught me. He had set a trap, and I almost fell for it, but I escaped just in time. Except Phichit had been watching and just when I thought I had a good chance for the exit he tackled me.” Yuuri said smiling, his face now almost a bright red. 

“Who caught you the other time?” Yuri asked.

“Phichit again, but only because I had escaped him the year after he caught me, so he made it a mission to catch me again. That was the last time either of us was in an omega hunt,” Yuuri explained as he took a cup of tea from the tray and sipped at it. 

“Were you in heat when you were in the hunt? Isn’t that how they make omegas compete?” Yuri worried. 

“First, they don’t make us, we volunteer. We have consent agreements we sign beforehand. As for being in heat. No. It’s too dangerous to be in a full heat for the hunt. They do give us a tea to drink though, to simulate a preheat. Just enough to make the .. Ahem… juices start to flow, and the desire to mate be there. At least enough to give the omega enough incentive to let the alpha mate with them. OH! Plus there’s a contraceptive just in case.” 

“In the tea?” Yuri asked now looking down at the empty cup in his hands. “Did you drug me?” Yuri growled looking at his brother-in-law. 

Yuuri refused to look at him as he fiddled with his own cup. One that had been already filled now that Yuri thought out it. 

“A little?” Yuuri admitted. 

Yuri dropped the cup on the tray not caring if it broke or not. “What the fuck, Katsudon!” He jumped up from the sofa and stomped off to pace the room. 

“It’s only strong enough to heighten your senses and your scent. The alphas will need to be able to track you,” Yuuri tried to reason Yuri. 

“Not helping!” Yuri seethed. 

“Perhaps not, but I have faith in you. … Plus, I may have already planned ahead to help you out a little,” Yuuri was ringing his hands in his lap. 

“How?”

**> ῶ<**

Yuri stood on the edge of the forest in the stupid tunic Yakov insisted he wears. It was nothing more than half a bed sheet tied around his waist, over one shoulder and kept in place with a wide belt. It barely covered his ass, and his butt cheeks were getting chilled from the breeze when it picked up. He might as well be naked.

He would get a half hour start before the alphas were released. An hour beforehand he had been given a swatch of cloth with each of the alpha’s scents rubbed on it so he could take a deep breath of each and know whose scent was whose. He already knew Jean-Jacques and his stupid pumpkin spice, Leo’s comforting apples and chocolate. While Phichit was peaches and ginseng, and Otabek with his caramelized vanilla and sandalwood. Each one was thankfully very different from another, so much that even the twins had their unique scents. He didn’t think he had to worry. He hoped.

As he stood there waiting, Yuri could feel his blood heat up, and his body tingle as the preheat began to take over. He hadn’t even started to run, and already he felt himself start to sweat. When the horn sounded Yuri took off running into the thick forest and knew he had to survive without getting caught for two hours after the alphas were released. It was going to feel like forever, but Yuuri assured him it would be over sooner than he thought. 

Thankfully, part of Yuuri’s plan to help was to give Yuri some advice on how to hide and things he could do if someone were on his tail. (No pun intended Yuuri said, Yuri didn’t laugh.) 

If he hadn’t been given the tea with the heat inducers, he would have done his best to keep his scent to himself as much as possible. But with him teetering on the edge of being in heat, he pretty much was leaving a trail so strong it might as well glow. 

He dodged low branches and jumped over roots sticking out of the ground. Yuri searched for any place he felt he could hide. A hollow tree, a cave, even climbing to the top of the tallest oak tree was an option. Just so long as he could keep from getting caught. 

Before Yuri knew it, the sound of the horn blared again signally the start of the alphas search. He ran faster and was beginning to feel afraid that he wasn’t going to find a safe place when he heard a splashing noise. He turned in time to see a fish jump up to catch a dragonfly buzzing across the surface of a lake he hadn’t noticed before. It was hidden behind large bushes and tight trees that seemed to grow one on top of another. He pushed his way between two thinner birches and quickly made his way down to the edge of the water. 

Yuri splashed the cold water up onto his face and arms, sighing in relief as the chill soothed his burning skin. He leaned down into the lake and brought water up to his scent glands on his neck to try to wash away as much scent as he could before he waded in further. Off into the distance a little way down the shore, Yuri spotted a place where he might be able to hide. It would have to be in the water up to his waist, but it could possibly protect him until he felt that he could make his escape. Yuri waded through the lake and wedged himself into the tight spot between a large rock and a fallen tree. He could press against the rock and hide behind the tree, keeping a lookout for any of the alphas. 

**> ῶ<**

The horn blared, and the seven alphas took off into the forest. The scent of their target was fading fast, and they had to move quickly if they were going to catch up to Yuri. At first, they all ran in the same direction, but then after a few minutes, some began to move off onto their own paths. 

Seung-gil continued down the path that contained the scent of Prince Yuri. Although it wasn’t powerful, he was confident he was on the right trail. Omegas, during a hunt, were known to set traps and leave false trails, but Yuri had never been in a hunt before and wouldn’t know how to do these things. 

The scent began to pick up again as he continued to move through the trees and bushes. In fact, it was getting stronger the more he walked toward a large area filled with raspberry bushes. He smiled. The poor thing was trying to use the scent of berries to throw off his own. The fruit could never be strong enough to cover that scent of Yuri’s honey and sweet alyssum. 

Seung-gil quietly crept up on the bushes, hoping his own scent of oranges and cloves wasn’t strong enough to give him away. He saw a slight movement where someone looked to be trying to hide. With a smirk, he pushed through the bushes ready to pounce and claim his prize when he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with surprise. 

“What are you doing here?” Seung-gil demanded. Standing before him wasn’t the Yuri he was expecting, but the other Yuuri, with a smile and a leopard print scarf around his neck. 

“Giving Yuri a chance. Seven against one isn’t really fair,” Yuuri said. 

“But I smelled the prince, not a bonded omega,” Seung-gil objected. He didn’t like being deceived. 

“It’s the scarf. I had Yuri saturate it before he left. It’s covering my scent with his.” Yuuri pulled the scarf up around his face to hide his obvious smile at how he had tricked the alpha. 

“How many other omegas are in the forest.” 

“Chris and Guang Hong, but they don’t have scarves. Just I do.” 

Seung-gil growled in frustration. Now he would have to start over, and he didn’t know where to look. 

**> ῶ<**

Phichit was on a mission. He knew the ins and outs of a hunt. He also knew Yuuri had gone to talk to Yuri and would more than likely give the prince pointers on how to cover his trail and lay low. On the one hand, he understood wanting to help the young omega, but on the other, he wanted to win. 

He darted through the trees, looking out for anything that might resemble a path while keeping with the light scent of honey and flowers. He let his instincts take over and rely on his sense of smell and his keen eyesight to keep him on the right path. Except, the scent of honey was changing. It went from honey mixed with sweet alyssum to honey and milk, with a hint of lilac. The change in smell threw him off, and he had to stop to clear his head. He looked around his surroundings and didn’t see anything that might indicate that Yuri had gone this way, but the smell persisted. 

He moved forward a few feet in one direction, but then double backed and went in another. What had Yuri done to change his scent like that? Not able to find the smell of floral honey he went after the new fragrance. He jogged until he came to a clearing and saw a glimpse of blond and a white toga. 

“Got you,” he whispered running forward ready to pounce. 

Except when he got within a few feet, he realized it was the wrong blond. Laying against a fallen tree, devoid of all its bark, was Christophe, laying down against smooth wood, wearing a toga much like Yuri’s. 

“Chris?” Phichit exclaimed. 

“Bonjour,” Chris chirped with a wink. 

“What are you doing here, and why do you smell like milk, honey, and lilacs?” Phichit was perplexed. 

“It’s my natural scent. Like it?” 

“How come I have never smelled it before?” Phichit had known Chris since Yuuri and Victor met, two years prior and for a while assumed the knight was a beta because he had nearly no smell. 

“Blockers and suppressants darling,” Chris shrugged. “But it feels so good to be off both.” 

“UGG! I’m supposed to be looking for Yuri!” Phichit threw his hands up. “I’m supposed to claim my prize!” 

“You can claim this prize,” Chris teased blowing a kiss and flipping his toga up to reveal he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“NOT HELPING!” Phichit yelled before he ran off to the sound of Chris laughing after him. 

**> ῶ<**

Leo couldn’t help it. There was a distinctive scent of chai and brown sugar in the air, and it is driving him to distraction. He knows what Yuri smells like, they gave all the alphas the prince’s scent before they were allowed to start, and it was pleasant, but there is something about the sweet spiciness in the air that was even better. It was like it was calling to him, beckoning him forward and he couldn’t say no. He already saw Jean-Jacques and Otabek run past, not affected by the obvious misdirection, but he couldn’t resist. It drew him in in such a way that to ignore it went against all his instincts. He ran towards it, following the scent as if it was a ghost calling him to his death, but he didn’t care. It was too tempting and sweet to ignore. 

He came to clearing in the wood, the sun’s rays beaming down to shine on the bright green grass and a sight so beautiful it took his breath away. There, sitting in the center of the small white blossoms sat a young omega with chocolate brown hair and big soulful eyes. 

“Are you lost little one?” Leo asked tentatively stepping forward. 

He didn’t want to startle the omega just in case he was in distress. Although his scent said anything but. In fact, the omega smelled content, and when Leo addressed him, he looked up and smiled. 

“Hello,” the omega greeted him, holding out a small white flower. 

Leo came to him and sat down beside him as he accepted the blossom. 

“What’s your name?” Leo asked. 

“Guang Hong,” the omega answered with a giggle. 

All thoughts of Yuri, the hunt and any prize he should be going after fled his mind. All that mattered was the beautiful omega before him, and that alluring chai and brown sugar that mingled so smoothly with his apples and chocolate. 

**> ῶ<**

Yuri was starting to freeze. Perhaps hiding in the lake was a bad idea. He could feel his teeth chatter despite his blood wanting to boil from the pre-heat still burning under his skin. It had to have been at least a good hour since the alphas began their search and he knew he couldn’t stay there forever. Part of the hunt was that he had to make it back to the castle unscathed by the time the hunt was over. He had to prove that he didn’t need an alpha to survive. 

He was about to move from his spot when he smelled lavender and chamomile in the air. Sara. Thankfully he didn’t smell Michele’s sage and lemon-grass along with it. How awkward would it be to get caught by one sibling only to have the other there during the mating? Yuri shuddered, and it wasn’t from the coldness of the water. 

He peeked over the tree trunk; an ant crawled across its bumpy surface in front of his eyes as he waited with baited breath for the alpha to make an appearance. Within a few minutes, the scent grew stronger, and Sara burst through the woods and came to the edge of the water. She was breathing hard and waded in ankles deep about thirty feet from his hiding spot. She splashed water all over herself and then cupped her hands to get a drink. Yuri hadn’t thought that the alphas might also use the lake. Shit. This was a bad idea. 

Yuri waited until Sara left, and her scent was barely on the breeze when he extracted himself from his hiding spot. Glad to be out of the water, since his toes pruned so much he could barely feel them, he moved back towards the castle. Yuri wanted to be on the edge of the forest as close to the castle as he could when the horn sounded to let him know the two hours was up. He couldn’t leave the woods until the end of the time limit, but he could be as close as possible. Because even if the horn blew, if he wasn’t back to the designated ‘end zone’ an alpha could still claim him, he would still lose.

Fucking Yakov and his fucking rules. If he could, he would fire that old fool. 

He knew he had to be careful as he made his way back. There were alphas all throughout the woods, and even though he knew Yuuri and the other two were also here, they couldn’t do anything to help him escape. They were bending the rules bad enough as it was. At one point he had to hide behind a large tree as Phichit came sprinting through, a steely look of determination on his face. Yuri hoped he wasn’t leaving an obvious trail of scent behind him, while he made his way back. The water had thankfully watered down his scent a little, but not enough to dilute it. 

When he saw the edge of the woods, he knew he was home free. All he had to do now was wait for the horn to sound. He could see off into the distance the bright flag that indicated where he should run for him to be finally safe. He looked around for a place to hide when a low hanging branch caught his attention. It might be dangerous to have to jump from the tree to the ground and start running, but he couldn’t just linger around the edge. He quickly went over and climbed up a few branches until he had a high enough advantage to give him a decent view of the forest and the clearing with the finish line. He took a deep breath and got settled. He could do this. 

Except he couldn’t. Not when he suddenly smelled those damn pumpkin and spices in the air again. 

“Here kitty kitty kitty…” a deep voice called out. 

That fucker! Yuri seethed. 

“I know you’re close. I can smell you, sweetheart,” Jean-Jacques came into view looking around trees and into bushes. His black cotton pants had a few holes in the knees, and the hems of each leg were torn to shreds. 

Fuck off! Yuri wondered if he should climb higher, or if he should try to make a break for the finish line early. 

As Jean-Jacques got closer, his scent got stronger, and instead of feeling agitated as Yuri expected, the warmth of the spices and the earthiness of the pumpkin drew him in. The heat boiling in his gut was affecting his judgment, and now Yuri had to fight against the urge to give in and submit. 

Before he knew it, the alpha was right beneath him at the base of the tree, and Yuri held his breath as Jean-Jacques circled the tree. 

Please leave, please leave Yuri pleaded silently. 

“There you are, kitten,” the alpha smirked looking up. 

“No,” Yuri whispered. 

Before he could move, Jean-Jacques was climbing up the same way he had, and Yuri scooted back as far as he could go. When that didn’t help, Yuri began to climb down a long branch. It became a race in the treetops. Yuri, though not quite as slender as he used to be, was still able to use his smaller size to his advantage and managed to go from one larger branch to another, while the alpha struggled. 

Yuri tried to step onto the outstretched branch of a different tree, but it wasn’t as strong as he thought and it cracked under his weight. As quickly as he could, Yuri dropped down catching the branch he had been standing on and grabbed it with his hands and then went hand over fist to as many branches as he could to get him back down to the ground. Jean-Jacques was breaking branches in his pursuit to follow. Cursing as he went.

“You’re certainly part cat with the way you can scale a tree, your highness; I’ll give you that,” Jean-Jacques said as another branch cracked beneath him. 

“Fuck off asshole,” Yuri snarled as he got closer to the ground. 

Just as his toes touched the ground, the horn sounded to let him know the two hours were up. With a whoop of joy, Yuri sprinted towards the boundary of the forest. His trek through the treetops had taken him a little farther away, but only by a few dozen feet, but enough it might cost him his freedom. Jean-Jacques was hot on his heels as the last branch cracked a thud was heard. 

“SHIT!” Jean-Jacques cursed. Yuri didn’t even look back to see if the man was alright despite his baser instincts telling him to make sure the alpha was cared for. 

However, the fall didn’t seem to stop Jean-Jacques because far too soon he was on his feet and catching up to the omega. Yuri felt a grab at his waist and another at his shoulder-length hair. Tears streamed down his face as he felt all hope dash from his heart. He couldn’t spend two hours in fear and hiding, barely to escape, only to get caught now. 

A firm grip grabbed him by the arm, and he was spun around before he got more than twenty feet from the forest edge. He was now chest to chest with the alpha, and blue eyes bore down at him, the smell of triumphant pumpkin spice swirled around them. 

“Get the fuck off,” Yuri tried to yell, but it came out more like a cry. 

“Mine,” Jean-Jacques growled as he pushed them both down to the ground, Yuri under the alpha. 

Jean-Jacques fumbled with his pants after he flipped Yuri’s toga up, exposing his naked lower half. Yuri tried to fight back, but the pain in his gut wanted him to grip onto the alpha tighter. He cried out in pain and frustration. 

Yuri tried to push back with his legs, but they were so scratched from the trees that it hurt, but he kept pushing anyway despite his waning strength. When he didn’t think he had any energy left to fight, Jean-Jacques was suddenly gone, and nothing was holding Yuri down. 

A new scent filled the air, angry vanilla and sandalwood. Otabek had grabbed onto the competing alpha and threw him off of Yuri. Being suddenly free, Yuri scrambled to his feet, wondering what was going to happen next. Otabek looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. 

“Run,” Otabek said before he tackled Jean-Jacques back to the ground to keep him from attacking Yuri again. 

And he did. 

Yuri ran as quickly as he possibly could making it to the flag and his freedom just as the rest of the alphas emerged from the woods. 

He made it another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	3. I but ask for a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They circled each other, sweat glistening on their bodies ready to begin. When Celestino called the start of the final round, they pounced each other. Both equally matched in strength, it almost looked like a stall, but Jean-Jacques was a few inches taller and used that to his advantage. He bore down on Otabek, trying to break his stance to force the other alpha into submission, but Otabek fought back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three of [Yuri!!! on Ice; Omegaverse week](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/174857896016/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts) ~~Mafia~~ Possessive/Territorial. 
> 
> I am so sorry this took so long. Again, not beta-read. Please forgive.

The next day came with a surprise and disappointment for Yuri. Both were one in the same. After spending the entire night talking with Lord Ji, the viscount’s son, Leo decided to bow out of the tournament. 

Of all the alphas, Leo and Otabek were the ones he held out hope for the most. Otabek for his strength and honesty, Leo for his kindness and gentleness. Yuri would never admit it out loud, but he was slightly jealous of the smaller omega. Yuri knew he couldn’t be as sweet or docile as the other and Leo’s gentle personality fit Guang Hong’s perfectly. So he couldn’t fault them when they spoke with him privately about how they believed to be true mates. Yuri wished them the best and went on his way, feeling angry with himself. 

It’s not that he wants this stupid arranged marriage, but knowing he couldn’t even keep an alpha interested in him made Yuri feel like he wasn’t good enough to get a mate without one. 

The rest of the morning, however, went as planned. There was to be a test of skills for the remaining alphas. To show that they could protect their omega and home. They would show their accuracy with archery, their strength with wrestling, and their bravery with combat. 

Yuri followed with Victor and Yuuri to the king’s box where they would watch the testament to skills take place. After the day before with the near mating by Jean-Jacques, and this morning’s withdrawal from Leo, Yuri wasn’t in the best of moods. The day was warm, but Yuri still held a tiger striped scarf around his neck to help with the stench of so many people around him. The king’s physician warned him that his senses would be heightened for a while since presenting, it would take at least a good six months before they returned to normal. So, he routinely kept a descenting handkerchief on his person for when he needed to block out the scents around him, and or a scarf that he scented himself to help alleviate the anxiety of being around so many others. 

Once everyone was seated, and the crowd was ready, Emil announced the alphas as they entered the arena. Jean-Jacques was the first to enter, all smiles and waving to the crowd. When he turned to the royalty, he bowed deeply, but looked up to wink, at Yuri. Yuri scowled back in response. He held no love for the alpha. Especially after the events of the previous day. 

Sara, Michele, came next, followed by Seung-gil, who didn’t even bother to acknowledge the crowd. Phichit came bouncing in and blew a kiss up to the king’s box, but Yuri wasn’t sure if it was meant for him, or someone else. Especially since he seemed to spend more of his time with his brother-in-law than anyone else. Finally, Otabek entered, and although his expression was as stoic as ever, he still looked to the audience and bowed his head in respect. 

Once they were all standing before Victor and his court, the king rose and greeted them all and wished them the best of luck in winning today. But before Victor could finish, Otabek stepped forward and approached the box. 

“Yes, Prince Altin?” Victor inquired with an amused smile. 

“I seek permission to ask Prince Yuri for a token of his favor,” Otabek announced. A loud gasp echoed through the crowd and growls could be heard from the alphas standing behind Otabek. 

Yuri’s eyes widened at the request. To ask for such a thing was bold. If Yuri granted Otabek a token of his favor, it would tell everyone that Otabek would not be fighting for himself, but for Yuri’s honor. In doing so, should he win today’s trials, he would rule by Yuri’s side and become his mate. The tournament would be over. And it would show that Yuri favored him above all the others. 

Yuri stood before Victor could respond. “Why are you asking for a favor? If you win, you get me as a mate anyway?” 

Yuri felt conflicted. Otabek had not been like the others. Offering friendship instead of trying to court him. Taking the time to get to know him when the others only spoke of themselves and how they would take care of their omega. Rescuing him during the hunt, when he could have just as easily claimed his prize instead. 

“I would get an omega bound to me against their will with no guarantee of happiness. I want you to choose me because you want me, not because you are obligated,” Otabek explained. 

It was then Victor spoke up. “You realize if you lose, you forfeit any future chance for Yuri’s hand. The tournament will continue without you.” 

“I understand. I will do my best to win,” Otabek said never taking his eyes off Yuri’s. 

Yuri slowly pulled the silk scarf, colored in black and white tiger stripes, from around his neck, making sure it dragged along his scent glads as he did. “Then you best not loose,” Yuri said as he held it out to the alpha. He knew he didn’t have to accept Otabek’s request, Yuri knew he could tell the alpha no, he would not play favorites, but there was something about him that Yuri couldn’t ignore. Something that spoke to him over all the others. Something deep within his soul. 

Otabek stepped forward and took the silk, his fingers lingering over Yuri’s as he accepted the favor. He pulled the cloth around his neck and tied it, so it draped around the base of his throat. “For your honor,” Otabek said a fist over his heart and a nod of his head. 

The alphas behind him roared their displeasure and the air thickened with the scent of hostility. Jean-Jacques stepped up into Otabek’s space, anger rolling off of him through his scent. “I will take that favor after I win,” the alpha challenged. 

Otabek didn’t bother to answer; he allowed the soft scent of honey and sweet alyssum that came from the scarf to calm his nerves as it mingled with his caramelized vanilla and sandalwood. He merely smirked at the other alpha and stepped back to his place in line. 

Victor called everyone back to order and had Emil announce the first event. 

“The alphas will test their skills of accuracy and aim. The alpha who can hit their target the most will win the round.” 

Off into the distance, in the open field before the forest, there were wooden targets set up. The alphas and the Royals moved along with the crowd to the site to get the competition underway. Each alpha had brought their own bow and given a quiver filled with arrows. Each marked so the judges would know whose arrow was whose. 

The targets were set up 50 meters away, and each alpha stood in a line lined up with their targets. They brought their bows up, each aligning their arrow with their goal. Six bow strings pulled tight ready for the signal. The champion of ceremonies Celestino Cialdini called out to ready their bow. A hush fell over the crowd, and the alphas stood prepared. 

“Ready, pull, … Fire” Celestino yelled.

The sound of released strings filled the air as arrows flew to their targets. The loud thunk sound of arrows embedding onto wood reverberated across the field. Pages and squires rushed out to measure the distance of each arrow to how close it came to the bullseye. 

Michelle was the one farthest away, having landed in the circle around the bullseye, while Sara’s landed on the border between the two. Seung-gil's arrow landed mostly inside the bullseye while Phichit was nearly dead on. Only a centimeter to the right. Jean-Jacques and Otabek were dead center. 

They readied their next arrows and fired again on Celestino's command. 

Michelle did better, Sara didn't. Her cursing heard over the mummers of the crowd. Seung-gil, made it into the bullseye but off-center while Phichit, Jean-Jacques, and Otabek had perfect shots. 

They continued until all their arrows were spent. In the end, Jean-Jacques and Otabek were tied with Phichit a very close second, then Seung-gil, Sara and finally Michele. Once done they moved back to the arena where the rest of the tournament would take place. 

Otabek walked a few feet away from Yuri's left side, and Yuri looked over at the other giving the alpha a small smile. Otabek looked over and returned the smile with a small one of his own. Yuri thought of moving closer, but it was then that Jean-Jacques stepped between them. Yuri hissed and moved closer to Yuuri who was walking with Victor and Phichit, with Chris close behind.

**> ῶ<**

“Who is that?” Phichit asked looking behind them. An alpha had been staring at Chris the entire walk back to the arena, and her stench of arousal towards the knight was noticeable. 

“Countess Sharron of the new lands,” Yuuri answered after figuring out who Phichit was talking about. 

“She's not exactly subtle is she?” Phichit said with disdain. 

“Chris is off his suppressants right now; perhaps he forgot to put his blockers on this morning. He does smell slightly stronger than usual.” 

“Hmm” was Phichit's response before he left Yuuri’s side to walk beside the knight instead. Chris raised an eyebrow at the sudden company, and when he looked over at Yuuri, the omega could only shrug his shoulders unsure of Prince Phichit's unexpected behavior.

**> ῶ<**

When the wrestling part started, all the alphas were disrobed down to a small covering of their waist and for Sara also a small top. They went in rounds, each one against another and wrestled each other to find the best. Yuri noticed that Phichit was making mistakes. At first, he thought that perhaps Phichit wasn't as good as the others then he realized that the prince was distracted. Phichit kept glancing over at the royal box. Yuri noticed the alpha Sharron kept leaning over into Chris's personal space in an attempt to get his attention. When Sharron tried to reach out, and subtlety tries to scent Chris, a loud growl was heard from the arena, and in a flurry of movement, Phichit tried to race to the royals box to defend Chris. It took all of Celestino's strength to hold the smaller alpha back. For the rest of the matches Phichit was a fierce contender, however, in the end, he lost to Otabek but barely. 

After their match, Otabek and Phichit embraced to show good game.

“Win your Omega" Phichit whispered.

“You too,” Otabek answered back flashing his eyes to the royal box to indicate Chris. 

Phichit cheeks turned pink, but he merely nodded and went to get ready for the final part of the tournament. 

The last match was between Otabek and Jean-Jacques. Both having bested the rest. They circled each other, sweat glistening on their bodies ready to begin. When Celestino called the start of the final round, they pounced each other. Both equally matched in strength, it almost looked like a stall, but Jean-Jacques was a few inches taller and used that to his advantage. He bore down on Otabek, trying to break his stance to force the other alpha into submission, but Otabek fought back. 

They continued to struggle, one getting the upper hand before the other took it back. Then Jean-Jacques swept his feet under Otabek's and knocked the alpha on his back. Jean-Jacques scrambled to climb on top of him and try to pin Otabek down, but Otabek pushed up quickly throwing Jean-Jacques off. Jumping to his feet, Otabek growled at the other alpha, and Jean-Jacques returned the threat.

“The omega is mine,” Jean-Jacques snarled. 

“You’ll have to get through me first,” Otabek growled back.

“I plan on it,” Jean-Jacques ran forward and tackled Otabek at his gut, throwing him back a few feet. 

To get the opponent out, they either had to be pushed out of the ring or be pinned down for a count to ten. Jean-Jacques had tried many times to pin Otabek, but to no avail, so instead was trying to push the other alpha out of the ring. 

Otabek dug his feet into the ground and dug hands into Jean-Jacques’s biceps trying to get the other to release him. Jean-Jacques growled in pain and frustration as he kept pushing forward. Inch by inch Otabek was pushed back towards the edge of the circle. Otabek tried to pull out of Jean-Jacques’s hold, but the other alpha was just as strong and had him in a death grip. Biting was illegal, so that wasn’t an option, and no matter what he tried, he couldn’t get out of Jean-Jacques’s hold as the other alpha pushed him towards the circle’s edge. 

Otabek’s heel was only a few inches from the line, while the crowd was on its feet in suspense waiting to see which alpha would win. Yuri also found himself standing, his throat tightening at the very real possibility that Otabek might not win, and be disqualified from the tournament. 

Just when Jean-Jacques thought he had Otabek beat, Otabek dropped to his knees, twisting his body resulting him landing on his back inside the circle, in the same swift moment, he drew his knees in and in between him and Jean-Jacques. Once on the ground, he pushed with his legs with all his might and launched Jean-Jacques off of him sending the alpha to land in a crumbled pile outside the circle. 

The crowd exploded in cheers as Otabek won the match.

**> ῶ<**

There was a break between the wrestling and the final event. Tents were set up for the alphas to get any medical attention they might need, while also to get food, drink and to rest. Phichit wanted none of that. Still dressed in his dirtied leather wrap, he sped around the lords and ladies milling around, trying to get to the place where he knew Chris would be, and more than likely that alpha working to lay claim to the omega. 

He ran past two tents pitched close together when the strong smell of milk, honey, and lilacs filled the air. The scent smelled of annoyance and agitation. Phichit ground to a halt and went back, looking for the source. He peered into the alleyway between the tents and found Chris cornered by Countess Sharron. 

“I could show you all the wonders of the new land, Sir Christophe,” she purred leaning into his space. She was nearly as tall as the omega with broader shoulders and a stench of pine and wet earth. Her arousal conflicted with Chris’s agitation. 

“I am the first knight to King Victor and his mate Consort Yuuri,…” Chris began.

“I’m sure I can talk King Victor into letting me court you,” Sharron insisted.

“Or you could let Sir Chris decide for himself,” Phichit interrupted as he came to stand between the two. 

He might not be as tall, or not as broad in the shoulders, but he wasn’t the kind to back down, so he stood proudly as he released a warning scent into the air. 

“Alpha,” Lady Sharron addressed. Though polite the distaste was evident in her tone of voice. “I’ll catch up with you later,” Sharron smiled at Chris, drawing a finger down the edge of his jaw. Chris pulled back as Phichit gave a low growl of warning, as he stepped closer to the omega. “Down boy,” she addressed Phichit. “I’m just making an offer.” 

Chris gasp at the audacity of the countess’s tone with the prince. 

“I am Prince Phichit Chulanont,” Phichit seethed. 

Sharron looked over his barely clothed body, still sticky with sweat, hair mussed and filthy, and his wrestling garb covered in dust and dirt. 

“Charmed,” she snickered before she walked off. 

Phichit went to jump forward, but Chris grabbed him by the waist and held him back. The omega rubbed his scent glands in his neck up against Phichit’s neck scent glads, filling the air around them with a calming smell. 

“It’s alright your Highness,” Chris assured him. 

Phichit calmed down enough not to try to attack the countess. He quickly turned in Chris’s arms and pulled the omega down by the back of his neck, and scented him all over Chris’s neck, cheeks, and then pulled Chris’s wrist up to his neck and scented those also. When done, he was breathing hard, and his eyes were glassed over. When he came back to his senses, his eyes widened in realization of what he had done. 

“Chris, I’m so sorry.” Phichit offered. 

“Nothing to apologize for my prince,” Chris smiled. 

Phichit smiled back and then his cheeks turned pink as an idea struck him. “Chris, I’d like to ask you something. Something important.” Phichit stepped forward, closing the distance between the alpha and omega.

**> ῶ<**

The final part of the day was the combat. Wearing armor and wielding a sword, the alphas would battle for their right to win Prince Yuri as their mate. Otabek was getting the rest of his armor on when he noticed Phichit adjusting a new addition to his. 

“I see you’ve won your omega,” Otabek smiled looking down at the piece of red lace that would typically be hanging from Sir Christophe’s white belt. 

Phichit smiled. “I hope so,” the prince said. 

“If you have Chris’s favor, why do you still fight for Yuri?” Seung-gil spoke up as he walked over. 

“I can’t leave the competition now. I have to see it through to the end of the day. I might not be fighting for Prince Yuri any longer, but I still have to prove myself if I am going to win the hand of Sir Christophe.” 

Otabek nodded in understanding. Seung-gil looked at them as if trying to calculate the answer, but he didn’t say anything before he walked off. 

And prove himself is precisely what Phichit did. It was like a new fire had been lit under him, and he defeated all his opponents. Jean-Jacques was devastated that he got taken out so swiftly by the Prince, and howled in retaliation when he learned he wouldn’t be fighting against Otabek for Yuri’s hand. His time for the day was done. If Otabek wins against Phichit, then the tournament was over. If Phichit won, it would continue into the next day.

“I don’t expect you to go easy on me,” Otabek said to Prince Phichit as they entered the ring, ready to do battle. 

“I plan on giving you the best fight of your life, Altin,” Phichit promised. 

“Good.” Otabek grinned. 

Celestino made sure they were ready, and with swords drawn and shields ready, they took their fighting stance. 

They both swung for the other at the same time, the sound of metal crashing against metal echoed around them. Although Otabek looked to have more muscle mass, Phichit was faster. They jabbed and crashed swords over and over again. Their shields became dented and damaged from heavy blows, and their amour kept their skin and limbs attached to their bodies, but they would be sporting massive bruises come morning. 

Phichit lunged, Otabek defended and countered. Otabek swung, and Phichit danced away with a spin and came back quickly with a blow to Otabek’s shoulder, which Otabek barely protected with his shield. 

Yuri was on the edge of his seat. Otabek had fought all day valiantly, showing time and again he was a worthy alpha. And he was one of the loudest to cheer when Jean-Jacques was taken out of the competition, glad to have the egotistical alpha out. Now, it was just down to Phichit and Otabek. The tiger stripe favor tied around Otabek’s arm as he fought, and it was not lost on Yuri the piece of red lace that hung from Prince Phichit’s belt. He glanced at Chris, who stood in his usual spot behind Victor, eyes wide with excitement. 

Otabek and Phichit continued their battle, until Otabek swung hard down on Phichit’s sword, nearly hitting him against the neck, but catching it with his sword. Chris gasped along with the rest of the audience. Phichit’s face contorted from the effort of trying to hold back the force of Otabek’s blow, but in the end, after a long day of battle, Phichit’s strength gave out, and his sword fell from his grasp and Otabek’s sword swung forward, the edge just touching Phichit’s neck. In a show of surrender, Phichit bared his throat as he cast his eyes down. 

The tournament was over, and Otabek had won. 

Everyone cheered, and Celestino came and collected Otabek’s shield and sword. Prince Otabek turned and stood before the royal box, pulled the favor from his bicep and laid a kiss upon it. Yuri stood, eyes firmly on Otabek and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	4. What is mine is yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling heat flush across his cheeks, Yuri slowly pulled away and moved towards the wardrobe. The wrap around from the wrestling match the day before lay over the back of a chair and Yuri ran his fingers over the supple leather. “Can I have this also,” he asked Otabek who still stood near the bed. The alpha nodded with a satisfied smile and Yuri grabbed the leather and held it with the shirt to his chest. The scent stronger now more than ever making his head swim like he was almost drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four of [Yuri!!! on Ice; Omegaverse week](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/174857896016/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts), Royalty: Pampering/Nesting 
> 
> Not beta read. Please forgive.

That night there was a great feast in celebration of the end of the tournament. Otabek sat next to Yuri at the King’s table, with the rest of their guests seated before them at their own tables. Each filled to the brim with savory foods, overflowing sauces and gravies and sweet delicacies.

The party went well into the night. The other alphas offering Otabek congratulations, Jean-Jacques even surprised them with a smile and well wishes. Although Yuri was sure, the smile was forced. Thankfully the Duke didn’t stay for more than half the party and disappeared soon after the dancers came out.

Otabek still held onto the tiger striped favor, claiming it now had sentimental value, which Yuri rolled his eyes at, but Otabek smiled fondly at him in return. Drinks flowed, and Victor made a long-winded speech that Yuri couldn’t be bothered to listen too. Instead, he enjoyed the honey flavored mead that filled his silver cup as he watched his future mate through his side vision. Yuri had to admit, Otabek was handsome. There was no denying that, but would he continue to be as warm and gentle as he has been the past few days. Would he continue to want to win Yuri’s heart, even though he technically already won his hand for marriage?

The music played, and the entertainers danced as the party continued. Yuri’s mind began to buzz from the noise and the alcohol. He found himself leaning against his fiance, Otabek's warm scent luring him in, so he closed his eyes as he listened to the people around him.

“It would be best to have the wedding before his Highness’ next heat” Yakov was saying probably to Victor. Yuri ignored him.

“Have you seen Seung-gil?” Sara asked nearby.

“He left soon after the performers started,” Michele answered.

“Those two look cozy,” someone else said.

Yuri jerked up and opened his eyes thinking they were talking about him and Otabek but found they were referring to Leo and Ji. The two were cuddling into each other in a corner ignoring everyone around them.

Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned against Otabek again, only this time Otabek looked down at him, and he could feel the ghost of Otabek's arm around his waist but not touching.

“May I? The alpha asked.

“Are you going to ask permission for everything?” Yuri's cloudy mind blurted out.

“Yes. Consent is important,” Otabek said stoically.

Yuri looked at Otabek for a moment trying to figure him out. Deciding he should get used to the idea and that Otabek earned a little something for protecting him, he pulled Otabek's arm around his waist as he leaned into the alpha’s side. Yuri spent the rest of the night curled into Otabek's side, and the alpha’s small smile and pleased scent weren't overlooked.

Yuri was nearly asleep when Otabek nudged him to get up. They walked side by side down the hallways to Yuri’s chambers, Yuri’s shoulder gently bumping into Otabek’s when he yawned, or his eyes got too heavy to keep open. When they got to Yuri's door, Otabek pulled a soft piece of fabric from inside his vest. With a swipe to his neck, he offered the gift to Yuri.

“May I court you now, your highness?” Otabek asked sincerely.

Yuri looked at the traditional courting gift and back to the alpha. Otabek turned out to be nothing like he expected an alpha to behave. With trepidation he took the gift, the smell of confidence and happiness filling his senses.

“Thank you” Yuri blushed.

Otabek stayed for a moment longer then turned to leave.

“Wait!” Yuri called.”Let me see the favor I gave you.” He reached his hand out while Otabek looked at him with caution. “I promise to give it back,” Yuri rolled his eyes.

Otabek handed over the scarf and Yuri pushed it to both of his scent glands on his neck, scenting it with the scent of acceptance and a hint of happiness. When he handed it back, Otabek raised it to his nose and smiled at the gift.

“Thank you,” The alpha said.

Yuri bid him goodnight and closed himself into his rooms. A small smile playing on his lips.

That night, as he lay in bed, Yuri held the courting cloth close to his face, allowing Otabek’s scent to fill his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**> ῶ<**

The next morning, Yuri didn’t want to get out of bed. He was quite content to stay in his rooms, nestled in his blankets and rest for the entire day, but unfortunately, life had other plans. His attendant came to rouse him and managed to get him moving towards the en-suite, however, when the staff came in to clean up his bedding, he growled at them.

“Leave it,” he hissed, feeling a sudden protectiveness towards his personal space. They bowed their heads and scurried away without a word. When the door closed behind them did he finally move towards his waiting bath.

Afterward, as he was toweled off, he told his attendant to leave his clothes instead of taking them to be cleaned, the same feeling as before flowing through him. When dressed in his pants and a simple blouse, he brought his nightshirt and crawled back into his bed arranging the blankets around until he felt more comfortable with the arrangement. The nightshirt got tucked into the side, and Otabek’s courting gift shoved under his pillow. Once the space felt better, he laid down in the center and released a possessive scent to ward off anyone who might come and try to dismantle it. Feeling better, he finished dressing and left to find his idiot step-brother.

Strangely enough, he found Victor in his office hunched over some papers instead of draped over his husband.

“Why aren’t you tripping over Katsudon, isn't’ that your usual morning routine?” Yuri asked as he plopped himself down into the nearest love seat.

“I would be, except I have to get these documents taken care of,” Victor said not looking up from the parchment spread across his desk.

“Another trade agreement?” Yuri asked not really caring about the answer.

Victor glanced up for a moment and cocked a small smile. “You could say that.”

“What?” Yuri barked.

“These are the negotiations in regards to your marriage to Otabek,” Victor explained.

“Did you stay up all night rewriting them for Prince Altin?” Yuri sat up straighter.

“On the contrary, all I had to do was change a few dates and make sure they were all in order,” Victor said, now smiling more than ever.

“What do you mean, change the dates?”

“Prince Otabek Altin was your original fiance before you decided you needed a test of character,” Victor explained his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and a smirk on his lips.

Yuri’s jaw dropped open. Without warning he jumped from his seat and left the office, Victor’s laughter echoing behind him.

He wasn’t sure where he could find his betrothed but figured he would start at the alpha’s guest room. One the way, however, he found Leo and Otabek having a growling war with Guang Hong standing off to the side. Eyes wide and the scent of distress filling the air. Otabek and Leo hadn’t come to blows, but their growls were echoing off the stone walls, as Yuri went over to the other Omega to find out what was going on.

“What the hell is with those two?” Yuri said as he came over to stand with Guang Hong.

“I’m not sure, one minute Leo and I are walking down towards the gardens, and the next thing I know Prince Otabek comes around the corner and Leo starts growling at him,” Guang Hong says as the scent of territorial rage gets stronger.

“So Otabek didn’t start this?” Yuri asked.

Guang Hong shook his head no. “No, but his scent was stronger than usual when we crossed paths. I think that’s why Leo got defensive. I think he’s trying to protect me from your alpha.”

“He’s not…” Yuri had to stop himself. Otabek was his alpha now. He always had been from the start. “Well, my alpha needs to knock this shit off,” Yuri grumbled.

Taking a deep breath, the stepped between the snarling alphas and released a calming scent; he stepped into Otabek’s personal space. The alpha immediately stopped growling and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. Taking a chance, Yuri gently placed his forehead against Otabek’s as his arms slowly snaked around the alpha’s neck. Guang Hong took the opportunity to pull Leo away and walked them down the hallway quickly.

Otabek and Yuri stood wrapped in each other’s arms, noses almost touching as Otabek took in deep breaths of Yuri’s scent while he calmed down. “You care to explain what the hell all that was about?” Yuri asked, but not harshly. From his experience with Victor, he knew better than to rile the alpha after such a display of anger.

“Duke Leo felt threatened by my presence when I came across him and Lord Guang Hong,” Otabek stated the obvious.

“Clearly, but why?” Yuri let his fingers slip through the short hairs on the back of Otabek’s head, noticing how soft they were.

“I’m… not sure.” Otabek’s arms tightened slightly around Yuri’s waist.

They stood in silence for a moment until Otabek took a deep breath and pulled back slightly, much to Yuri’s dismay.

“Better?” Yuri asked, and Otabek nodded. They separated, but their hands found each other, and they walked hand in hand down towards the living quarters where Otabek’s room was.

It was then Yuri remembered why he was searching out his fiance, in the first place.

“Did you know about our arranged marriage before the tournament?” Yuri inquired.

“Yes,” Otabek stated.

Yuri looked at him for a moment astonished. “Why did you go through with it then?”

“Because it’s what you wanted. I knew I could have asserted my rights as your alpha, but I wasn’t going to take away your right to choose. Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be able to have a say in who you get to marry.”

“I think it might have more to do with being a prince,” Yuri grumbled.

“Be that as it may, you should still have some voice in the decision. You wanted a testament of skills and for us to prove ourselves. I wanted to show you I was worthy of you,” Otabek explained as they came to a stop in the middle of the corridor.

“Are you a saint or something? What the hell?” Yuri joked.

Otabek laughed and shook his head. “No, I have faults, I promise.”

“Sure you do,” Yuri smirked. “Why all the chivalry then?”

Otabek’s smile faltered, and he looked away when he began to speak. “My mother was lucky when it came to whom she married. My father was a good alpha and took care of her, but her sister wasn’t as lucky. She was married off to an alpha from a neighboring kingdom, who turned out to be controlling. The alpha, she was very ‘old school’ regarding how an omega should behave and conduct themselves. Never giving my aunt choices or a voice in how she got to live her life.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. The queen, my aunt is married too, is not a kind person.” Otabek scowled. Then he looked up at Yuri “This is why consent is so important to me. I won’t be like that alpha. You are my equal, Yuri, not my pet.” Otabek stated fiercely.

Yuri stepped closer to Otabek, and ran a finger along the alpha’s neck, pressing just slightly into his gland. “I was right. You are a saint,” he whispered.

Otabek grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss into the palm of it, eyes closed, and a gratified scent emanated from him. Yuri’s eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled in satisfaction in return.

They continued walking until they came to the door where Otabek was staying for his duration in the kingdom. “Why does it smell so strong?” Yuri asked noticing a heavy scent of Otabek’s caramelized vanilla and sandalwood along the door.

Otabek’s cheeks turned a shade of pink, and he rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand. “I may have scented the door,” the alpha admitted.

“Really?” Yuri smirked.

“What? I’m not home, and I wanted to …”

“Assert your dominance on the door?” Yuri laughed.

“Funny. No, I just wanted to ward off anyone who thought about trying to enter without permission,” Otabek clarified.

“Do I have permission to enter?” Yuri was still enjoying his teasing as he stepped forward towards the wooden structure.

“Always,” Otabek answered right next to his ear. The closeness and Otabek’s scent caused shivers to run down Yuri’s spine.

Deciding to push his luck, Yuri placed his hand on the knob, waiting for Otabek’s reaction. When nothing happened, he opened the door and stepped in. The whole room was thick with Otabek’s scent. He barely noticed the sound of the door closing as he took in his surroundings. Although he had lived in the castle all his life, he had little reason to explore some of the guest rooms unless he was visiting someone.

Otabek’s belongings, books, some small weapons, and other personal items lay strewn across a large wooden desk. While an armoire off to the side stood open filled with clothing, however, it was the bed that drew Yuri in. Otabek’s scent was strongest there, and before he knew what he was doing, he walked towards it, letting his hand drag along the comforter that still lay in a heap at the end. Yuri scooped up a shirt that had been thrown carelessly over the pillow and raised it to his face. Otabek came to stand next to him, his eyes dark as he gazed flickering between Yuri and the shirt clutched in the omega’s hands.

“Do you want it?” Otabek offered, his voice deeper than usual. Yuri nodded never taking his eyes off of his alpha. “Then it’s yours,” Otabek said, and Yuri smiled into the fabric.

Otabek reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear. His fingers lingering along Yuri’s jaw and his eyes dropping to his lips.

Feeling heat flush across his cheeks, Yuri slowly pulled away and moved towards the wardrobe. The wrap around from the wrestling match the day before lay over the back of a chair and Yuri ran his fingers over the supple leather. “Can I have this also,” he asked Otabek who still stood near the bed. The alpha nodded with a satisfied smile and Yuri grabbed the leather and held it with the shirt to his chest. The scent stronger now more than ever making his head swim like he was almost drunk.

Yuri walked over to where Otabek’s cloak hung on a rack, the furs soft to the touch. Just as he reached out, Otabek’s hand came to rest over his. “Can I have this?” Yuri whispered, their bodies a foot apart from each other.

“You can have anything you want,” Otabek responded taking a step closer closing the gap to inches.

Yuri could hardly see the brown in Otabek’s eyes which were blown to near black. The air thickening even more with the scent of arousal, a combination of vanilla and honey, sweet alyssum, and sandalwood. The leather and shirt dropped from Yuri’s hand as he stepped closer, his body brushing up against Otabek’s.

“Anything?” Yuri asked in a whisper his eyes darting down to Otabek’s lips as his arms came to wrap around the alpha’s shoulders.

“All that I have and more,” Otabek promised.

It was all the invitation Yuri needed, and he leaned in and captured Otabek’s lips with his own. The alpha wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist, and pulled him in closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, slotting their lips perfectly.

Yuri nearly melted on the spot. His mind a combination of fireworks and fog. His body alight with fire where Otabek touched him, and he felt drunker than he has ever been in his life. When breathing became necessary, they pulled back only enough to gasp for air. Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair again, loving the sensation of it.

They leaned in for another kiss when a knock on the door startled them. Otabek growled low in his chest, and Yuri cursed whoever it was that dared to disturb them. The alpha’s grip around Yuri’s waist tightened, and they rested their heads against each other when the knock sounded again.

“Let me get it,” Yuri offered but couldn’t move from Otabek’s grasp.

“NO! … I mean, no. I will,” Otabek said before he took a deep breath as if to clear his head.

Yuri nodded and stayed where he was when Otabek left to deal with the intruder. He reached down and gathered the clothes he dropped and held them close to his chest, just under his chin so he could breathe in the alpha’s scent.

Otabek gathered his wits before he opened the door and was about to growl at whoever was dumb enough to disturb him especially since he scented his domain to avoid such distractions. However, when he opened the door, he was faced with King Victor, and the threat died in his throat.

“AH! There you are Prince Otabek; I was hoping to find you. We need to get your signature on the final contract,” Victor’s voice was chipper but laced with an undertone that stated he knew exactly what he was interrupting. “And I see Yurio is with you. Wonderful. We need him as well,” Victor smiled before he turned and walked away.

Yuri hissed under his breath but otherwise didn’t say anything. He grabbed the fur cloak off the rack and headed towards the door where Otabek was left standing. They made their way to Yuri’s room first so he could drop off the clothes. Laying them down into the center of his bed, knowing he’d want to come back as soon as he could to adjust it later. Then they found themselves in Victor’s office, this time with Yuuri already there enjoying some tea in a seat by the large window looking over the courtyard.

Yuri watched as Otabek took the feather quill with its silver tip and scrolled his name across the bottom of the contract. When done it was passed to Yuri, freshly dipped in the inkwell and ready for him to use. Yuri knew the moment he put his name on the paper it was over. There would be no more opportunity for him to find a way to escape. Yet, he didn’t think he wanted too anymore. When the first mention of an arranged marriage brought up to him, he always envisioned himself ending up as some alpha’s fuck puppet or servant that came with a fancy title like prince consort. Much like the days of old when Omegas were not treated with the kind of respect they were given today. Some alphas still followed the ancient traditions, and he was scared he’d end up with someone who wouldn’t see him as a person. Otabek, however, proved otherwise. He showed to be an alpha worthy of him. A man of integrity and honor. Yuri knew he wouldn’t be able to find a better match. Without argument, he signed the paper dropping the quill into its inkwell.

When he looked up he barely noticed Yakov sighing relief, Victor smiling at him with a knowing look, all he saw was Otabek looking at him in a way that made his heart stutter and his face burn. It was the sound of his brother inlaw’s laughter that broke the spell.

“What’s so fucking funny?” Yuri demanded as he turned to look at what the fuck Katsudon found so humorous.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just watching Phichit and Chris in the courtyard. So far our fair knight has relieved Phichit of two pieces of clothing and a ring. His cloak and outer vest.” Yuuri laughed. “I have a feeling Chris is going into his heat now that he’s off his suppressants. Looks like he’s starting to nest,” Yuuri smiled.

Yuri’s eyes widened. He had taken three of Otabek’s items, and he had refused to let his staff touch his bed. He ran over to where Yuuri sat by the window and watched as Chris had Phichit’s cloak wrapped around his shoulders, the vest over his arm as Chris allowed the alpha to scent his neck with Phichit’s wrist.

Fuck!

He looked over to Otabek, but couldn’t help seeing past him to Victor and the knowing smirk on his brother’s face. Ugg!

“Come on Otabek, let’s go. Unless you need anything else?” Yuri snapped at Victor.

“You can join us for tea,” Victor offered, but Yuri glared at him in response. Instead, he took his fiance by the hand and led him out and away from his brother’s invasive gaze.

This was all wrong. There was No Way he could be going into heat. It was too soon. The doctor said he had another month. Then Yuri remembered Otabek’s encounter with Leo. How Leo had become territorial over Guang Hong. Something he wouldn’t have done unless there was another alpha threatening his territory. Like an alpha going into rut. Plus the way that Otabek’s room smelled heavy with his scent, and how easily he was to arouse when Yuri wanted to claim something of the alpha’s.

Yuri dragged them to his own cabinet not too far from Victor’s. The room was spacious, though not as grandeur as the kings with it’s simple furnishings and large windows letting in the morning sunlight. “Are you going into rut?” Yuri demanded as soon as the door was closed.

“What?”

“Rut! Are you in rut?” Yuri clarified.

Otabek sat down in the chair close to the oak desk that Yuri barely ever used. “I shouldn’t be. I just had a rut not more than two moons ago. Unless…” the alpha said.

“Unless what?” Yuri demanded.

Otabek sighed and stood to stand before Yuri. “Unless your favor from last night started my cycle early,” he explained.

“How is that even possible? I didn’t scent it … like that!” Yuri knew that an omega could send an alpha into cycle early, but usually, it needed the scent of arousal, or lust to do it. At least that is what he thought.

“No, but I spent the past few days fighting for you. My every thought was about you throughout the entire time. I came here unsure if I would be good enough and ended up not only proving myself but winning your favor in the process. I try to stay humble, but my alpha was very proud, and when you rescented the favor last night, I think it may have awoken it.”

Yuri felt his cheeks burn red. He hadn’t meant to send Otabek into rut. He was just trying to reward the man for everything he had done. “Now what?” Yuri asked timidly.

“Now we prepare ourselves to cycle,” Otabek stated like there was no other option. Which really, there wasn’t. Yuri sank down into the overly soft sofa that sat along the side wall. “What do you need?” Otabek asked as he sat down beside Yuri.

“Umm… I’m not sure. I’ve only had the one heat, and that was when I presented,” Yuri admitted.

“Did you nest then?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah. But mostly I stole Victor’s and Katsudon’s stuff,” Yuri looked up quickly when he realized what he said. “Don’t tell them that!”

Otabek laughed. “I’m sure they probably noticed, but I won’t say anything.”

They were both silent for a few minutes.

“How long before … you know,” Yuri gestured towards Otabek with his hand.

“I would say another day or two before I should restrict myself to my rooms,” Otabek said.

“Does it get bad?” Yuri questioned, slightly worried. Most alphas and omegas, although fall into a haze during their cycle, can still maintain a level of control if they need to push through the fog to focus.

“Not horrible but it is very uncomfortable, and, I’ve never fallen into a lust rage,” Otabek explained, which helped Yuri feel more at ease. “And your heats?”

Yuri’s cheeks heated up at the question. “I’ve only had the one so far. Fucking sucked.” Yuri remembered feeling lost to his bodies needs. How empty he felt, the level of loneliness and how it felt like his body had turned against him.

“And how many days until…” Otabek gestured to Yuri in the same manner that Yuri motioned to him.

“Um… if I’m just now starting to nest, probably another week,” Yuri admitted, not entirely sure. The whole conversation felt embarrassing, but he didn’t see the point in denying any of it, they’d have to deal with it sooner or later anyway.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Otabek asked, his cheeks tinted pink, but his eyes never left Yuri’s.

Yuri wasn’t exactly sure what Otabek was offering, but he chose to play the safe route just in case. “More clothes.”

“Of course.”

By the end of that night, Yuri had nearly half of Otabek’s wardrobe built into his nest, and he couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face as he sank down into his bed surrounded by his and his future mate’s mingling scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	5. Burning for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the alpha that won the omega, the man, the prince, Yuri Plisetsky, that had captured Otabek’s attention so long ago. His alpha growled and demanded to claim his prize, but Otabek knew to keep him in check, there would be time for that soon enough. A small smile played on Otabek’s lips when the memory of Yuri asking him to join the omega for his heat. The sound of Yuri’s voice echoed in Otabek’s memory, whispering those words to join him, as Yuri’s body clung to Otabek’s, arms wrapped around the alpha’s body, a hand slipping through Otabek’s hair.
> 
> Otabek burned. His body burned, his skin burned, his groin burned. All of him burned with need and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I profusely apologize for this being so late. Thankfully it's finally here. 
> 
> Day five of [Yuri!!! on Ice; Omegaverse week](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/174857896016/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts) This chapter is themed Heat/Rut. 
> 
> Beta-read by the wonderful [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo)

The next day as Yuri woke to the morning light shining downing into his room, he could feel his entire body alight with an irritating itch, just below the skin. It set his emotions on edge as the sparks of what could be a foul mood flicker across his scalp. After sitting up and stretching out the kinks in his back, he adjusts where his restless movements during his sleep had knocked down some of the nest. 

During his morning bath, Yuri used a special soap to try to get rid of the itch from his skin, but no matter how much calming lavender or soothing milk lotion he used it persisted. Plus, to make matters worse, although he was hungry, the thought of eating solid foods made him feel nauseous. So he ordered a bowl of chicken broth and a soft boiled egg. Even the egg wasn’t appetizing, but necessary if he was going to have any energy for the day. 

Once ready, he stepped out only to come face to face with Otabek who stood outside his door waiting for him. His usual stoic demeanor replaced with one of agitation.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri demanded to know.

Otabek pulled the striped favor from his vest and held it out to Yuri. “Will you scent this but with as calm of a scent as you can?”

Yuri slid the fabric from Otabek’s hand, never taking his eyes off the alpha’s. He took a deep breath and focused on giving off the most soothing scent he possibly could and then rubbed the cloth across and around his neck, making sure to get as much of his pheromones on it as he could. When he could tell it was thoroughly saturated, he handed it back. Otabek immediately held it to his nose and inhaled deeply as he visibly heaved a heavy sigh afterward. The agitation and anxiety now replaced with his usual calm.

“Thank you,” Otabek said. He was about to put the cloth inside his vest, but Yuri placed his hand on top of Otabek’s to stop him. Letting instincts move him, he stepped into the alpha’s personal space, mere inches away from the other and looked up at the man.

“May I scent you?” Yuri asked stopping himself from leaning in, remembering Otabek’s stance on consent and knowing it was essential to return the same kind of respect.

Otabek’s eyes widened, his pupils darkening and without a word, he gave a single nod. Yuri closed the remaining distance between them, leaned in and rubbed his neck against Otabek’s, pressing enough to force his scent into the alpha’s gland. Slowly he moved his neck around in a small circle then pulled back to do it to the other side of Otabek’s neck. He noticed, through slitted eyes, that Otabek’s eyes were closed and his mouth very slightly open. His breathing stuttering only slightly when Yuri leaned in for the second time. While scenting him, Otabek’s hands gripped Yuri’s hips firmly. Never pushing or pulling, but holding tight. If he had held any tighter Yuri would suspect that he would have light bruises left behind. Not that Yuri would have minded the reminder.

Once Otabek’s scent changed enough to blend with his own, Yuri stepped back, feeling a sense of loss when no longer pressed against the alpha. He silently noted that his own scent now took on that of the Otabek’s, and he also noticed that the itch from earlier was finally gone.

“Better?” Yuri asked.

“Much,” Otabek smiled.

Taking a chance, Yuri leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Otabek’s lips, nearly melting at how soft they felt against his own. He was met with some resistance when he went to step back, Otabek’s hands not wanting to relinquish their grip on him. But eventually, the alpha let go, and they were able to go on their way. While they walked down towards the central part of the castle, their fingers slipped between each others fitting perfectly together as if they had always done so their entire lives.

**> ῶ<**

Otabek had to leave Yuri at one point, he needed to send a message off to his kingdom informing them he would be extending his stay until further notice. It left Yuri to find something to do with his time until then. He eventually ran into Yuuri who was, of course, in conversation with Phichit.

“Are you two sure you’re not attached at the hip? Do I need to come to my brother’s honor?” Yuri teased as he walked up to the best friends. Both men laughed. Yuri noticed that Phichit wasn’t wearing his usual garb, but instead had donned a simple long tunic cinched with a belt. “Where the fuck are your clothes?” Yuri demanded to know. Yuuri giggled, and Phichit’s dark cheeks turned red. Phichit rubbed at the back of his neck, and Yuuri smiled brightly. “What?”

“Chris has them,” Phichit admitted.

“What? Why?” Yuri asked.

“He’s using them to build his nest.” Phichit grinned, the pride evident in his expression.

“What the fuck? He’s in heat?” Yuri growled. His natural instincts of a rival omega in heat kicked in.

“He will be soon, and he’s asked me to join him,” Phichit beamed, a puff of alpha pride filling the air. Yuri had to wave it away.

“Then why are you out here when you should be helping him prepare?” Yuri was confused.

He was taught that if an alpha joined an omega for their heat they typically made sure there was plenty of food, water and other cleaning necessity's available. Not to mention the scenting around the perimeter of the nest. Which also meant any entryways into the room where the nest was built. As a means to ward off any potential threats of other alphas who might get a whiff of the omega during their cycle.

“He is,” Yuuri interjected. “He just came to ask me to relay a message for him,” Yuuri answered. “And I will, Phichit.” The omega said holding onto a sealed letter Yuri had not seen before.

“Thank you, Yuuri-kun,” Phichit said with a small bow and then with another for Yuri, he turned and left, chest puff out and head held high.

“Alphas are weird,” Yuri said to his brother-in-law.

“You’ll get used to it,” Yuuri said as they both watched Phichit turn the corner, disappearing towards Chris’ apartment within the castle.

Yuuri turned, but his steps faltered when he came to a stop close to Yuri. He leaned in slightly and smelled the air close to him.

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked him with a questioning glare.

“You smell… different,” Yuuri murmured.

Yuri pulled the collar to this shirt up higher and growled lowly at the other omega. “Otabek is going into rut soon,” Yuri admitted quietly.

Yuuri’s eyes widen slightly, then he nodded knowingly as they continued to walk.

“What’s that look for?” Yuri demanded he felt like he had been left in the dark about something and he didn’t like it.

“Victor mentioned something like this might happen, Otabek’s alpha wanting to claim his prize,” Yuuri elaborated.

Yuri growled at the insinuation. “I’m not a fucking trophy,” he snarled.

“No, of course not, but Otabek did win the right to claim you as his mate,” Yuuri said. “I’m surprised you haven’t gone into heat,” Yuuri added, and Yuri felt his cheeks flame. 

“It sounds barbaric,” Yuri grumbled instead.

“Perhaps, but there is not much we can do about it. Do you plan on joining him?” Yuuri asked as if it was the most normal thing to say.

Yuri nearly tripped on his feet. “WHAT?”

“Ruts can be painful, not as bad as a heat, but bad enough.

“That doesn’t mean I should join him! We just met a week ago,” Yuri exclaimed.

“Yes, but he is your future husband, but more importantly his alpha will might feel rejected if you don’t at least offer a courting cloth to satiate his alpha’s hunger for you.”

Yuri stopped at his brother in-law’s words. “He still has the favor I gave him,” he admitted.

“Yes, but it’s not the same. When you gave him the favor you probably scented it with just normal pheromones when it comes to a rut, the alpha needs something more,” Yuuri explained, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

“Define more,” Yuri demanded.

Yuuri shuffled his feet a bit, clearly uncomfortable. “You know. A cloth saturated in arousal from…” Yuuri was apparently having a hard time finding the right words, but Yuri caught on.

“Are you saying I should jerk off into a cloth for him to get off to?” Yuri asked, feeling scandalized.

“Some slick would help a lot too,” Yuuri admitted. Yuri’s eyes got wide. “Or, you could join him, especially if you go into heat,” Yuuri said leaning in a little, nose in the air.

“Back off, Pig.”

“You just smell sweeter than usual, and like Otabek,” Yuuri mumbled.

Yuri groaned and worried about what he should do about his situation. Should he spend his heat with Otabek? Share their cycles together? Or should he just make Otabek a courting cloth to help his future husband through his rut? It’s not like he didn’t find the alpha attractive, hell, Otabek was the hottest person he had ever seen. He just knew that if he was going to do anything with Otabek, he needed to decide it soon because once either one of them started, it would be too late. They’d have to wait it out separately. Alone. The thought of going through another heat on his own, the aching feeling in his body, the emptiness that felt like it wanted to consume him; he shuddered at the thought.

He was lost in thought as he and Yuuri walked out into the gardens and along the worn down path when the scent of milk, honey, and lilacs hit him. Jerking his head up he was greeted with the sight of Chris. Not in his usual uniform of many layers, but wearing nothing more than black pants and a white shirt open down to his navel. He was laughing at something Otabek said, and when he reached towards his alpha, Yuri saw red.

Yuri raced over to Otabek and could smell how ripe Chris was for breeding, which only made him growl louder as he flung his arms around his alpha’s shoulders hissing at the other omega. The knight stumbled back, overwhelmed by the territorial scent that came from Yuri and hissed in response. 

Yuuri came between then and helped to escort Chris away back towards his apartments and his own waiting alpha.

“What the fuck was that?” Yuri demanded, not letting go of Otabek. Otabek’s hands came to rest on his hips.

“He was getting some fresh air before heading in for the next week. He asked me if I was happy with my kitten,” Otabek explained.

“Kitten?” Yuri was confused.

“You,” Otabek smiled.

“Oh. And what did you tell him?”

“That I am. And that he should watch out because you’re more than a kitten, you’re my tiger,” Otabek smirked before he leaned over and captured Yuri’s lips with his own.

The kiss started simple, a press of lips, the tilt of the head, but Yuri wasn’t satisfied with chaste. He slid his tongue across Otabek’s bottom lip, and the alpha responded in kind by threading his fingers through Yuri’s golden tresses opening his mouth to meet Yuri halfway. Tongues collided leading to exploration while Yuri rubbed his wrists all over Otabek’s back and neck. He wanted everyone to know that this alpha was his and to stay the fuck away.

“You want to know what you are?” Yuri asked after they finally pulled back from each other.

“Hmm”

“MINE!” Yuri declared and pulled Otabek back into a fierce kiss, claiming his mouth until they both needed to breathe.

All thoughts of spending his heat alone evaporated from his mind, the idea of letting Otabek suffer through his rut alone disgusted him. This alpha was his and his alone. Yuri knew he had been affected by seeing another omega, one ripe for the plucking, so close to his alpha but he didn’t care. He was more than capable of letting go, making a cloth for Otabek to use for his cycle and leave it at that, but he didn’t want too. Yuri wanted to share his heat with his future mate. His fiance. Feeling Otabek’s strong arms wrapped around his body felt as natural as wearing his favorite garments. Kissing him was like drinking the finest wine, sweet, as smooth as velvet and leaving his head in a drunk fog.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting for air, and Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “Share my heat with me,” he asked, the words rolling off his tongue easily. Otabek stiffened in Yuri’s arms, making him raise his head and look Otabek in the eyes. “If you want too. You don’t have to,” Yuri clarified.

“I want too,” Otabek answered quickly, but then took a breath before continuing. “I thought you would have wanted to wait until your next heat after we’re married.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Fuck that. I can’t stand the idea of you being in rut alone. And like hell do I want to spend my heat alone. Do you really want to go through that by yourself?” Yuri asked.

“No,” Otabek shook his head before he stole a small kiss from Yuri’s lips. “I want to be with you,” he said with a smile.

“And I want to be with you,” Yuri smiled back.

They stayed there, holding each other and smiling between kisses before they decided it would be best not to get caught making out in the gardens.

**> ῶ<**

Knowing their time was limited, they went to the physician, and both of them were given a tea they would have to drink the night before they knew their cycles would start. It was a contraceptive that would last many days, long enough to see them through their cycle. Luckily the doctor already had some on hand. Yuri also knew he would have to talk to Victor. The last thing he needed was his stupid step-brother barging into his room.

The conversation with Victor was awkward at best, but thankfully his brother didn’t say anything stupid or embarrassing and just nodded his head in understanding. Yuri could have sworn the man already knew everything, but just played along to annoy the shit out of him. Whatever, he didn’t care. Victor at least made sure to assure both Yuri and Otabek that he would keep that part of the castle closed off. There were only a few people whose rooms were close to Yuri’s, Otabek’s being one of them. Which now didn’t feel like a coincidence at all.

By the end of the day, Otabek became more clingy. He was also in a constant state of growling at anyone who came too close to either of them. Yuri’s sense of smell, still heightened, to begin with, was now picking up more scents than usual. On more than one occasion he had to stop and pull Otabek in close, to shove his nose into the alpha’s neck to keep from getting overwhelmed by all the different nauseating smells around him. Even Victor’s and Yuuri’s scents that would typically help calm him were now unsettling. Luckily Phichit and Chris were closed up in their own space, and Leo and Guang Hong were nowhere to be seen. Two fewer threats for both of their natural instincts.

Before Otabek retired to his room that night, Yuri scented the favor again, focusing on his calming scent as much as he could, but trying to stay calm and not allow his arousal to seep through was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. With a long, drawn-out kiss, they eventually said their goodnight.

**> ῶ<**

Otabek was pacing in nothing more than his pants. His chest bare, as were his feet. And his cotton pants were untied to hang loose, barely clinging to his hips as he walked the same path across his room. His rut had begun sooner than he expected, and it was making him restless. A common occurrence with his ruts. Only this time it was being edged on by the fact that he now had an omega. An omega who was the most beautiful person Otabek had ever seen. Someone feisty, fiery, and desired him and his alpha together. An omega that just happened to be heading into heat because of HIS alpha and no more than a few doors away. A low growl escaped from deep within his chest. His pacing quickened as he walked back and forth from the entrance to the bed. His skin felt irritated like he had some sort of electric sensation crawling down his body, setting every hair on end and a pressure building deep within him.

He knew he could go to Yuri, to take care of his rut with his fiance, but he was still unsure. Did Yuri really want to help him through his rut, or was it the effects of being in the presence of another omega going into heat? He wanted to wait for Yuri to come to him. Until then, he would suffer.

He clenched his hands into fists, then forced them to relax as images of his Yuri bombarded his mind. Ever since he was told that his family had been contacted by the Nikiforov’s to discuss the possibility of an arranged marriage with the younger step-brother to the king, Otabek knew he was ready to prove himself worthy. He had seen Yuri before, unknowing to the prince. Otabek had been present when Victor was crowned, but Yuri was too young and far too distraught to pay much attention to those around him. Otabek, however, could see only the young man. His beauty, how he held himself, the intense gaze of a soldier. Plus Yuri’s reputation for his determination and need to prove himself was well known and only gave Otabek more reason to learn more about the boy over the years.

Otabek was the alpha that won the omega, the man, the prince, Yuri Plisetsky, that had captured his attention so long ago. His alpha growled and demanded to claim his prize, but Otabek knew to keep him in check, there would be time for that soon enough. A small smile played on Otabek’s lips with the memory of Yuri asking him to join the omega for his heat. The sound of Yuri’s voice echoed in Otabek’s mind, whispering those words to join him, as Yuri’s body clung to Otabek’s, arms wrapped around the alpha’s body, a hand slipping through Otabek’s hair.

Otabek burned. His body burned, his skin burned, his groin burned. All of him burned with need and desire. His steps quickened as he made his way back to his bed, never slowing down as he threw himself along the soft mattress, grabbing the piece of cloth saturated with Yuri’s sweet scent. With both hands he shoved the material to his face, inhaling deeply, his eyes closing as blond hair and green eyes came into sharp focus in his mind’s eye. A low groan escaped his throat as his arousal became so great it caused a pain of pressure that radiated from his groin and ran along every nerve ending. His body began to sweat as he fell into a fever, his thighs twitch with the need to touch and pin down his mate. His chest felt tight, and his arms felt empty. His body screamed to have his omega with him and the intense power of instinctual need to breed took over him and caused tears to roll down his cheeks as a primal cry of need and want ripped from his throat.

All he could do was roll over on his stomach, one hand pressing the favor to his face, the other shoved down his pants, hand tightly wrapped around his weeping cock. His grip was unforgiving. Tight to the point of near pain. He pressed his head down into the feather pillow, tiger stripes pressed across his nose and mouth so that every breath was filled with honey and sweet alyssum. He raised his hips slightly to bring his massive alpha cock to the edge of his fist before he pressed his body back down against the bed sliding his dripping dick through his grip.

The sensation caused his entire body to shiver, and once he started, he found he couldn’t stop. With each thrust of his hips, the next one was faster and more powerful than the last. Soon he was pounding into his hand, crying out into the pillow for the satisfaction he knew he wouldn’t find. Too soon his actions smeared cum along his body, and the bed sheets as his orgasm exploded behind his eyes.

As he lay gasping for breath, he groaned with the dissatisfaction of it all. Although his body felt a pleasant tingling sensation, it wasn’t even enough to take the edge off the need that burned within him. If anything, it only made it worse. Otabek growled his disappointment before he forced himself to clean up.

On a table that sat near a sitting chair, were many bowls and containers of dried foods, meant to help keep the alpha fed without the need of anyone entering his room during his cycle. Dried fruits, jerky, granola, a jug of fresh water. His body demanded food, but everything tasted bland and unappetizing. He still buzzed with need, but it was getting late into the night, and he did himself no favors by keeping himself awake. The moon was already high in the night sky, the cicadas sang their songs, and a gentle breeze teased his skin with a promise to calm his nerves if only it could penetrate deep enough.

Otabek threw off the soiled sheet and laid down on the luxurious bed, only to find himself shifting back and forth. No position offered enough comfort for him to sleep properly. And his body still ached with a type of loneliness that felt as if it was spawned from a void in the center of his chest and was trying to devour his soul.

Eventually, though, he managed to fall into a fitful sleep. Waking every so often when his body ached from the fever.

Pine and wet earth invaded Otabek’s senses waking him up. His eyes snapped open, and his alpha was wide awake and already growling. The unfamiliar scent was faint and had Otabek not been in rut, he might not have smelled it. But his cycle always made his scenes extra sensitive, and the invading scent put his alpha on high alert. He had thoroughly scented his room, his domain. He had also scented Yuri’s door from the outside and left a trail of territorial scent from his omega’s room to his just so any passing alphas would know better than to enter.

And yet there it was. An unfamiliar smell trespassing on his space. Only the king was allowed in these halls, and Victor is a pack member to Yuri and can be trusted. But this intruder smelled of arousal, unbonded, of deceit, and Otabek’s vision turned red around the edges. How dare an alpha tread on his territory. With a warning growl, Otabek jumped from his bed and tore open his door. He looked down the corridor and found no one there in the dark, but the scent trail was like a beacon informing him of where it came from and where it was going, and it went around the same corner that led to his omega’s room.

Otabek took off running ready to protect his mate from the intruder. Rounding the corner, he found it as quiet as the one he left, but the scent of pine and wet earth was stronger, fresh. Recently left behind. Otabek didn’t stop until he reached Yuri’s door. The intruder’s scent was strongest there, the person had stopped and lingered. However, Otabek could tell from his own scent from earlier that the door had never been opened. The alpha’s scent layered on top of his but didn’t lead into the room. Otabek heaved a sigh of relief that his omega had not been accosted.

Otabek walked a few feet from the door in each direction, looking for who it was that dared to enter his territory and come to the entrance of HIS omega's chambers. Not able to find the intruder, Otabek had to make a decision. Alert the king that someone was lingering where they were not supposed to be, or stay and protect his future mate. The choice was easy enough to make when his alpha pushed forward. Stay and defend. It was his duty to ensure the safety of his omega.

Otabek walked down the corridor heavily scenting the area with his caramelized vanilla and sandalwood to ward off any more predators. When the area was thick enough it could leave a film on the skin, his scent overrode the offensive odor of the other alpha, effectively removing it.

He considered waking Yuri and asking permission to enter, to protect from the inside, to lay with his mate and keep him safe. His alpha wanted it, his body burned for it, but he pushed through the pain, and the fog and the anger of his alpha and kept control. He turned, so his back was against the door, crossed his arms, and kept guard.

**> ῶ<**

Yuri woke in the morning to the sounds of the birds chirping extra loudly outside his windows. His body ached, and his face flushed from sweat. He had spent half the night being sick and feeling miserable and ended up taking a bath to help soothe his body and nerves. The onset of his cycle seemed to be coming on faster than he expected if by any indication of how badly he ached. All he could think of was his fiance who was no more than 100 steps away. He had been tempted, many times to call out to his mate, but knew Otabek wouldn’t be able to hear him, and he couldn’t travel to the alpha. Also, his instincts told him to stay safe in his nest. His alpha was supposed to come to him, not the other way around.

As Yuri lay in his bed, he noticed that Otabek’s scent was stronger than usual. Much stronger than the night before, lingering in the air, as if it touched his skin like an exotic perfume. And he craved more of it. He could almost taste it on his tongue, and it was driving him wild.

The smell pulled him to his door where the scent was even stronger than before. He pressed his head to the hardwood, debating if he wanted to run the risk of going outside or staying in the safety of his rooms. The need to be with the source of the smell took over, and he opened the door only to find resistance on it.

He looked down and found Otabek sitting against the door with his head hanging down on his arms that rested on his drawn up knees. He looked asleep, but from his scent, Yuri could tell his alpha was still very much alert.

Looking around, Yuri didn't see any reason for the alpha to be on guard, but if Otabek was there, there was probably a reason.

He reached out and touched Otabek on the arm to get his attention, the alpha looked up then over at Yuri.

“What's going on?” Yuri asked.

Otabek stood and enveloped Yuri in his arms, rubbing his cheek against Yuri's head and neck.

“Otabek?”

“Beka”

“What?” Yuri placed his hands on Otabek's waist, giving them a squeeze for emphasis.

“Call me Beka… when it's just us,” Otabek said stilling his actions. He pressed his face into Yuri’s golden tresses and inhaled deeply.

Yuri nodded slightly so as not to dislodge the alpha.

“What happened?” Yuri asked with a little more force.

“Another Alpha trespassed where they shouldn't have.”

Yuri’s eyes widened at the thought of an unwanted alpha lurking in the shadows. He sniffed at the air, but all he could smell was Otabek's caramelized vanilla and sandalwood.

“We probably shouldn't be out here,” Yuri said and stepped towards the door back to his room. He was met with resistance and turned to find Otabek looking into the room with a conflicted expression.

“What's wrong?” Yuri asked.

“Your rooms.”

“Yeah, what about them?”

“It's your space. Your nest is in there.”

“Yes … we agreed to share our cycle.

Otabek looked at Yuri intently. “I know, but I want to make sure you’re really sure about this,” his expression was hard with determination.

But Yuri could also see that he was suffering. The sweat on his brow, the slight tremor in his touch, how dark his eyes were. It was also in his scent. How incredibly thick, it permeated the entire corridor and all around them. It smelled strongly of an alpha protecting their domain, protecting their omega, but it also had an undertone of want and desire.

“I want this, Otabek. I want you,” Yuri uttered, stepping into Otabek’s space. He ran his wrist down Otabek’s neck, and before he could pull away, Otabek grabbed it and kissed it, letting his tongue flick out to taste Yuri’s scent straight from the gland. “Let’s go in,” Yuri pulled gently, but Otabek let go.

“I want to scent the door one more time, to keep anyone stupid enough from getting any ideas,” he said as he kissed Yuri’s fingers.

Yuri nodded and slipped back inside. He rushed to his bed and made last minute touches to his nest, making it large enough to accommodate two. Once Otabek was done, he made sure the door was securely locked, and he let his scent fill the room, to mingle with Yuri’s.

Yuri laid down in the center of his nest and leaned back as he watched Otabek walk towards the bed, a hungry look on his face. The alpha stopped by the edge of the bed, and he looked over Yuri’s body from head to toe and back again, his gaze devouring him.

Otabek waited. He needed the omega’s permission to enter the nest. Yuri scrambled to his knees and stood at the edge of his nest and ran his hands over Otabek's bare chest. They were eye to eye and Otabek's gaze was so intense that it caused a shiver to run down Yuri's spine. He could tell Otabek was holding back, but how the alpha’s scent spiked in heat and spice betrayed how aroused, he was along with the growing bulge in his pants.

Yuri wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Otabek's arms wrapping tightly around Yuri's waist, and when they finally pulled back, Yuri guided Otabek into his nest.

Yuri scooted back until he reached the head of the bed and his nest. Otabek followed crawling over top of him.

Leaning over Yuri, Otabek’s arms caged the omega in, and Yuri decided he didn’t want it any other way. He ran his hands over tan skin, bringing his arms to wrap around Otabek’s shoulders, and pulled him down, so their bodies melded together. Their kisses lingered, as they explored each other’s mouths while Yuri’s hands pulled Otabek as close as he could. His body began to burn as his heat rapidly took over his senses. Their scents mingling in the air. Otabek’s kisses trailed from Yuri’s mouth to his jawline, down his throat, into the crook where his neck met his shoulder, and before he knew what was happening, the alpha tore the shirt from Yuri’s body before proceeded to removed the rest of Yuri’s clothes in quick motions.

Otabek continued to kiss all along Yuri's body as if the omega was a lifeline that the alpha needed to survive. Leaving no spot untouched. Yuri couldn't stop the moans that escaped him, and each new sound spurred his lover on more. The more Yuri’s body was touched and kissed, the more it heated up. The more he wanted.

Otabek reached Yuri’s thighs and kissed all around but never where Yuri wanted him most. Yuri pulled his fingers through Otabek's hair, hoping to direct the alpha where he needed him. Instead, Otabek laughed as he continued to leave dark marks all around Yuri's hips and inner thighs. Paying particular attention to the scent glands found in the area. Yuri moaned and also growled in frustration.

“Stop teasing,” Yuri groaned.

Otabek's response was to lick a long stripe from Yuri's balls up his length, leaving a kiss on the tip of his cock before suddenly flipping the Omega over.

“What the…” Yuri was about to protest when Otabek dove face first between Yuri’s cheeks. A long low groan was muffled by the pillow from Yuri as Otabek licked, sucked and feasted on Yuri’s hole.

Otabek lapped at the slick that had been running down Yuri’s thighs. He nipped and sucked leaving small spots on the porcelain skin that begged to be dirtied with purple marks. When Yuri pushed back as a means of demanding more, Otabek pressed his tongue against the pink hole that kept winking at him. Closing his eyes, savoring the sweetness and heavy scent of Yuri’s slick, Otabek spread the omega’s cheeks as far as they would go to get his tongue in as deep as he could. A pleasured cry and a tremor of Yuri’s body was his reward.

Wanting more of the same reaction, Otabek kept up his ministrations for as long as his jaw would allow before it screamed in protest. Alternating from licking and sucking to diving his tongue in as far as it would go, he made sure not to let a single drop of slick get lost. All the while listening to Yuri’s pleasured cries and guttural moans. Each sound sent jolts down through his body, starting from his lips heading straight to his throbbing cock.

Although his pants were not tied, they still felt incredibly tight against his cock. Otabeck wanted to release his dick and shove it as hard and deep as he could into the tight hole he was feasting on, but he knew if he wanted to keep his omega, give the beautiful writhing man beneath him reason to stay, he had to focus on Yuri’s pleasure setting his own aside.

When Yuri reached back to pull Otabek’s head closer into his ass, Otabek sucked as hard as he could drawing out Yuri’s pleasure and when the omega cried out his name and his body shook from the orgasm, he smiled into the skin pressed against his face. Then, gently, he moved the hand from his hair to hold the ass cheek so he could use his own to dip two fingers in along with his tongue. A low groan of approval edged him on. He searched for the spot that would send sparks flying through Yuri’s mind, and he knew he found it when he felt the small bundle of nerves deep within the omega, causing the man beneath him to jerk and cry out. All too soon, Yuri was bucking his hips back in shallow jerks to the same rhythm of Otabek’s movements.

After Yuri came again, Otabek pulled back, licking a long strip along each ass cheek. Gently, Otabek turned Yuri over to his back and kissed up Yuri’s body once more.

“I'm not going to break,” Yuri said at Otabek’s gentleness.

“Doesn't mean I can’t handle you like the treasure you are or worship you as you deserve.” Otabek countered, causing Yuri to blush from his cheeks and down his chest. 

“How are you real?” Yuri whispered

“If I can't earn your respect or loyalty by virtue, then I don't deserve you, and I will have no other.” Otabek gazed up at Yuri as if Yuri was the greatest prize ever to be won, and treasured. Yuri preened at the comment.

Yuri pulled Otabek up into a searing kiss, as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled the man down on top of him, closing all the distance between them. Yuri pushed his body up, arching his back to create as much skin to skin contact as he could. He wanted nothing between them but the sweat on their bodies.

Yuri’s hands roamed Otabek’s back, tracing each muscle, and digging his nails into the skin. He wanted to leave his mark behind, to remind the alpha who he now belonged to.

Their tongues danced with one another and explored each other, in a soft and sensual waltz. One never trying to take dominance, but each giving and receiving as much as the other. Their bodies nearly fused together, but for the fabric of Otabek’s night pants.

Yuri growled in frustration. Where he was naked, Otabek was still wearing the offending clothes.

“Take these off,” Yuri growled as he tried to pull the pants down with his feet and one hand that he used to push at the waistband. Otabek grinned as he lifted up from Yuri’s body just far enough to yank the garment from his body before tossing it away. Yuri half-heartedly mourned the loss of the cloth, as they would have been an excellent addition to his nest, but the thought was lost as Otabek dipped his head into the crook of Yuri’s neck and began to leave a series of purple and red marks along his throat.

Otabek’s mouth seared Yuri’s skin like a brand. Each kiss, nip and touch forever burned into his body leaving him panting and changed in the best possible way. He would never be able to go back to the Yuri he once was, and now that he knew the pleasure of Otabek’s touch, he never wanted to return to the man he used to be.

“Otabek, please. I need you,” Yuri nearly begged. His body burned and ached from need. His instincts were screaming at him to turn over and present himself to his alpha. But the alpha pressed his body down into the mattress, unrelenting and not allowing for a change of positions.

Otabek kissed down Yuri’s body instead of answering. Leaving a trail of hot wet marks. When he got to Yuri’s groin, the omega assumed his lover would tease him again, but instead Otabek went directly to Yuri’s cock and wasted no time in lavishing it with attention.

Gently cradling Yuri’s balls with one hand, he used the other to grip Yuri’s hip. His tongue slid up and down the hard shaft before he engulfed all of his dick in one swift motion. The warmth and wetness of Otabek’s mouth, nearly drove Yuri insane. The way the alpha pressed his tongue along the underside of Yuri’s cock, with the perfect amount of pressure, teasing just under the head nearly had Yuri coming from that alone. When Otabek hallowed his cheeks and sucked, Yuri thought he would lose his mind.

His hands were buried in Otabek’s hair, nearly digging his nails into his lover's scalp as the man worked Yuri’s dick. Otabek bobbed his head in time with his hand that pumped the base of Yuri’s cock so that all of it was being touched in one form. Yuri tried not to buck his hips up into Otabek’s face but was finding it harder and harder not to give in to the need to fuck the perfect mouth that had a hold on him. When the hand that held fast to Yuri’s hip moved around to his ass and squeezed, it pulled him up and forward, and Yuri caved and rocked his pelvis to match the movement of Otabek’s mouth. Within minutes he was crying out.

“Beka… I’m going to come,” Yuri cried. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

This only seemed to encourage the alpha as he buried his face down further on Yuri’s cock. Taking it completely down his throat until his nose was buried in Yuri’s blond curls. With a curse and both hands holding Otabek down, Yuri came down the alpha’s throat, feeling the way Otabek’s throat muscles worked his dick as he swallowed every drop.

With heavy panting, Yuri fell back against the pillows as Otabek worshiped his way back up Yuri’s body. Along the way, Otabek pulled Yuri’s legs up and slid them over his shoulders. The alpha’s thick, long cock slid along Yuri’s abs as Otabek leaned down to kiss Yuri thoroughly. Pulling back only a fraction, enough so that they could see each other, Otabek searched Yuri’s eyes as he gently pressed his body down against the omega’s beneath him.

“Beka,” Yuri whispered as he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck. Like a silent plea not to stop, Yuri kissed Otabek tenderly, trying to convey how much he wanted this. Needed this. Not just because of the heat thrumming through his body, but because he was wanted. Because he loved.

Otabek responded in kind. Slowly kissing back, taking his time, as he ran his hands along Yuri’s legs, from calves to thighs, down to his ass. Otabek gently rocked his hips, so his cock slid alongside Yuri’s that was still thick from interest and need. The heat never truly letting it go down.

“I’m going to make you completely mine, Yura and once I do, I’m never stopping. You’ll be mine forever.” Otabek whispered as he moved his hips for the head of his cock to be positioned just right at Yuri’s entrance.

“I already am,” Yuri said with a smile. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, this is where he belonged. In the arms of his alpha and at his side. Forever and always.

Otabek smiled as he leaned over and kissed Yuri slowly while he pressed himself forward. There was a small amount of resistance at first, but once the thick head popped past the wall of muscles, the rest of Otabek’s long cock slid in without resistance with the aid of Yuri’s slick.

They moaned in unison as Otabek bottomed out. Stilling for a moment so both could adjust and get used to the sensation. Yuri’s legs over Otabek’s shoulders tensed slightly before he completely relaxed. Yuri’s arms wrapped around Otabek’s shoulders, his hands threaded through Otabek’s hair. Otabek caged Yuri in with his arms on either side of Yuri’s body. They kissed until the need to move took over, and slowly Otabek pulled back, and just as slowly pushed back in. He continued like this for a few more strokes before he gradually picked up speed. 

Each new thrust was a little harder, slightly faster, just that much deeper. When one particular thrust Otabek shifted his hips just enough that he hit Yuri’s bundle of nerves just right and the omega cried out, hands clenching against the alpha. Otabek continued to pound into this same spot, over and over again, adding a little more pressure every time until they found a steady rhythm. Yuri couldn’t hold back the tears that streamed down his cheeks, and he didn’t hold back the sounds that escaped his mouth. He got lost in the sensation of how much he felt more alive than he has ever experienced in his life. How his entire body was racked with jolts of pleasure bordering on pain from the top of his head to the tips of his toes that curled.

Otabek’s own needs pushed forward and he could feel this knot begin to form the more he pounded into his omega. The primal desire to fill his mate with his seed, to breed his omega, make Yuri fat with child, became more and more prominent as his alpha preened with every lovely sound that came from the omega beneath him. His rut clouded his mind, but his sole focus was on Yuri and his pleasure. Yuri’s needs, and keeping him happy.

As his knot developed, it became progressively more difficult to push and pull back in until he couldn’t and with a few more tugs, his knot fully formed, and stars exploded behind his eyes. With a growl deep in his chest, he lunged forward, pressing himself in as deep as he could go. Yuri cried out as he came, also adding to the mess of cum that was already splattered along his torso. With a few rocks of his hips, Otabek adjusted himself so that Yuri could lower his legs and let them hang loosely around his hips as they both panted for air. Otabek did his best to hold himself up so as not to squish his lover beneath him. He regretted not thinking ahead for when they would be locked together, but he wanted to see his lovers face when they first made love.

As his body trembled while he continued to pump seed into his mate, he slowly lowered himself to be able to kiss Yuri. It was slow and soft. A touch of lips turned to a firmer press. A touch of tongue to a lip encouraged the other to open up and allow entrance. Exploration of mouths, hands in hair, at the base of the neck, or touching and rubbing against the scent gland on the throat. Soft moans and gasps filled the air. Their scents a perfect combination of both, sweet alyssum and sandalwood, honey and caramelized vanilla all around them. Hips rolled together as their orgasms gently thrummed through their bodies as they were locked together, only subsiding when Otabek’s knot finally deflated.

“Mine,” Otabek whispered so softly Yuri was sure he wouldn’t have heard it had Otabek not been so close to his ear, as he nipped and kissed at Yuri’s bonding gland on his neck.

Yuri turned so he could look into the dark eyes of his lover, his mate. “Mine,” the omega said firmly, leaving no room for doubt and with a smile before he kissed his future husband deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	6. A bond like no other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you,” Yuri nearly choked. They had never said the words to each other, but for the months they have spent together, Yuri hopes that it is love that has brought the happiness to Otabek’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six of [Yuri!!! on Ice; Omegaverse week](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/174857896016/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts) This chapter is themed Soulmates / Mating/bonding. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) for beta reading. 
> 
> With this chapter, I just went with the flow of the story. I was a little worried some parts might not be too interesting, but I wasn't willing to change it just for the sake of throwing in something that might not pan out. So, from the fly on the wall, just writing stuff down, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, I took the concept of Soulmates and gave it a twist. Enjoy!

For five days they shared their cycles together in the comfort of Yuri’s room. At one point on their second day, the smell of pine and wet earth returned briefly. Otabek growled, and Yuri hissed at the intruder that they could detect just outside the door. Yuri sent a message to Victor, and the scent never returned after that.

Only two betas were allowed to enter the room during the week, and just to bring food and clean bedding then leave as quickly as possible. Otherwise, they were left alone to take care of each other.

Once their cycles faded and they were capable of functioning without the driving need to procreate, they left instructions to the staff in regards to what was left of Yuri’s nest and Otabek’s belongings. Yuri hated the idea of not having something of Otabek’s with him, and when he voiced this to his fiance, the alpha gave Yuri a shirt that the omega could wear when he wanted. It was the same shirt the alpha wore when he showed up for the tournament on that first day.

Yuri refused to let the shirt go to the cleaners, and instead wore it. He didn’t care that it reeked of his and Otabek’s scent. He wanted to be surrounded by their mingled smells and to ward off anyone who thought he might still be an option. They never got word of who was stalking Yuri’s door, and he wasn’t about to take chances.

When they finally returned to civilization, they found themselves in Victor’s office among the king, his husband, their closest friends.

Chris leaned against Victor’s desk, his arm wrapped possessively around Phichit’s waist as the prince beamed with a smile bright enough to blind the masses. Victor sat on the plush sofa laughing while trying to pull his blushing husband into his lap.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Yuri demanded after he and Otabek entered.

“Oh! You’re done as well,” Victor smiled but then pouted at his Yuuri. “When are we going to cycle,” he whined.

“Victor, you know we already did this season,” Yuuri giggled as Victor placed small kisses along the omega’s jawline. “Stop, not in public,” Yuuri tried to pull away.

“We’re not in public, it’s just our pack,” Victor argued.

Yuri rolled his eyes and pulled Otabek to sit down next to him in the opposing sofa across from the kings.

“So are you two official?” Otabek asked at Phichit and Chris.

The two looked at each other, and their faces turned a few shades darker.

“We’re talking about it,” Chris answered with a smile.

“What would you have done if you had won during the tournament? I know you had Chris’s favor during that last battle,” Yuri pointed out.

Phichit pecked a kiss to Chris’s cheek before he came over to sit on the coffee table between the two sofas, Victor could be seen over his shoulder. Chris moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to Yuuri.

“The plan was to whisk you away to my home and offer you sanctuary until you were able to find someone you could fall in love with and want to marry. Or until you could return home safe in the knowledge that you wouldn’t be pushed into an unwanted marriage. I’d put off the bonding for as long as I could unless of course, we ended up falling in love ourselves,” Phichit explained.

“And the hunt?” Otabek demanded, his expression dark.

“I would have only nipped him on the neck!” Phichit threw his hands up in surrender. “Just enough to make him smell claimed, but not deep enough to bond.” Otabek thought it over a moment, keeping his gaze steady on Phichit, determining if he could trust the man to be honest. When he felt he could believe the other prince, he nodded his head in acceptance.

“On my honor your highness, I had no ill intentions. Arranged marriages are so outdated… Even if they do work out,” Phichit turned and smiled at the couple behind him. “No offense,” he added.

“None taken,” Victor said with a smile. “I got fortunate with my Yuuri, but I do agree. Arranged marriages are very outdated and should be abolished.”

“Then why did you set me up for one?” Yuri argued sitting up straight.

“I wasn’t given much choice. The council demanded that you be used to strengthen ties to the south the moment you presented as an omega.” Victor explained with a scowl.

“What the fuck?!” Yuri was outraged. “I am not a gods damn bargaining chip,” he seethed.

“I know, which is why when you demanded the tournament, I agreed to it. And what better way to give you a way out! I used the same archaic traditions against the same people who would rather see you married to the alpha of their choice rather than yours.”

“Except you could have just fought back and told them all to go to hell. It’s a good thing Phichit was willing to help me out,” Yuri looked past Phichit to see Yuuri whispering something to Chris. “Unless it was wasn’t Phichit’s idea, but Yuuri’s,” he said narrowing his eyes at his brother-in-law who looked over at him at that moment.

“Actually, it was Victor’s idea for Phichit to rescue you,” Yuuri said with a grin.

Yuri’s eyes widen. The four in front of him smiled back at him. “What?”

“Did you really think I’d let my brother be thrown to the wolves without some kind of backup plan,” Victor smirked. Yuri’s jaw dropped open with astonishment. “I know you don’t see me as family, Yura, but you are, and will always be my brother, and your well being comes before any councils.” Victor stood to kneel before Yuri, Phichit moved to sit next to Yuuri.

“I wish I could have told them off as you said, but unfortunately, if I want to keep my head attached to my shoulders, I have to, on some level, play along with their games. I asked Yuuri to contact Phichit, and together we formulated a plan to try to protect you from any domineering, old-fashioned alpha. We chose alphas under a certain age to participate in the tournament. We picked those who we had heard didn’t abide by ancient beliefs like our government.”

Victor looked over at Otabek then. “Who knew you’d end up with not only the alpha you were intended for, but that person would end up being one of the most chivalrous among us.” Victor smiled at his future brother-in-law. “I have to admit, I’m delighted how things turned out. You and Prince Altin have certainly made things work.” Victor said with a smile towards the other alpha.

Yuri wasn’t sure how to respond.

“My goal is to get rid of those outdated laws, and be rid of the oppression of omegas once and for all,” Victor went on, but before he could continue Yuri yanked him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you,” Yuri whispered as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He blinked them back so they wouldn’t fall, but his eyes were still red from the emotions that were building within him.

Victor’s arms wrapped around his body and pulled him into a tight hug, a hand on the back of Yuri’s head, cradling it as Yuri snuggled his face into the crook of Victor’s neck a small sniff escaping him. “I will always be here for you, Yura,” Victor whispered close to Yuri’s ear.

Yuri could only choke out a sob as thanks, but Victor knew.

**> ῶ<**

The summer flew by quickly, and it was the day of the Plisetsky-Altin wedding. Otabek had traveled back home weeks prior, to get things ready for Yuri's eventual arrival, but the official wedding would take place in Victor's kingdom per Yuri’s request. A second ceremony would take place in Otabek's once they arrive there. Yuri felt apprehensive about leaving because he had never known any other home.

The time leading up to the wedding had been a blur of making decisions Yuri didn't care much about while trying to get as much time as he could with Otabek. After spending their heat and rut together and after the haze faded, their minds came back to them. They spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other. Afterward, they spent their days dealing with wedding preparations and court while their nights they spent either making love or talking about everything.

Otabek was supposed to arrive back two days before the wedding, but due to complications, he wasn’t able to depart until many days later than anticipated. Which meant they would not be able to see each other until they met at the altar. Yuri was both angry and nervous. Upset he hasn't been able to see his betrothed in so long and nervous that Otabek might have changed his mind and refused to return.

“Where the fuck is he?” Yuri yelled as he paced his room while a servant tried valiantly to follow and pin the prince’s hair back in the process, but not faring well. Victor watched on in amusement and Yuuri stood close by holding the ceremonial cloak that would wrap around Yuri's shoulders during the wedding.

“He’s on his way, I received message this morning that he would be here on time.” Victor offered.

“On time was two days ago,” Yuri growled. He stopped his pacing for a moment giving the servant time to sneak a pin in before Yuri went back to moving.

Victor stopped him on the way back and held him by the shoulders. The servant took advantage of the stillness to finish the job to Yuri's hair. Once done they stepped back to the side.

“You know Otabek had to make sure everything was ready for you,” Victor explained.

“He was my original fiance, and he came to fight for my hand. How could he not have planned ahead?”

“Honestly, a lot of people expected you to put up a bigger fight and send everyone home with no winners,” Yuuri admitted as he walked forward and wrapped the cloak around Yuri’s neck clasping the antique silver brooch in place.

“Did you tell them to expect that?” Yuri asked his brother.

Victor cupped Yuri’s cheek tenderly a small smile gracing his face. “I made sure they understood that at the very end if you still rejected the winner, I would stand by your decision.”

Yuri leaned forward and let his forehead rest on Victor’s chest for a moment closing his eyes as he felt his brother’s arms gently wrap around him in a moment of comfort. Since their talk when the secret of Victor’s hand in trying to obtain Yuri’s freedom came out, the two had grown closer.

It was then a knock came to the door, and Victor was informed he was needed. With a small kiss to Yuri’s forehead and a chaste kiss to his husband, Victor excused himself.

Yuuri placed a hand around Yuri’s shoulder and leaned in a little. “I don’t deserve him as a brother,” Yuri said softly. Then it hit him that he just expressed his thoughts out loud when he felt Yuuri’s hand squeeze his should in response. “But if you tell him that I will deny everything!” Yuri threatened.

“I won’t tell a soul,” Yuuri laughed.

Yuri went back to pacing, as he worried his bottom lip with this teeth.

“Yura?” Yuuri asked confused.

“What if Otabek doesn’t show up?” Yuri asked, a slight hitch in his voice.

Yuuri walked forward to get Yuri to look at him. “He’ll be here. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, Yura,” Yuuri said with a soft smile.

Yuri stared at his brother-in-law for a moment. “He… he loves me?”

Yuri’s heartbeat quickened, his face felt like it was on fire. In all the time he and Otabek had been together they had never exchanged any declaration of love. He knew Otabek liked him, and he knew he like Otabek, but love? Love was different. Love has always felt like an unattainable, unreachable dream. Saved for those who were blessed with life and love. Like Victor and Yuuri. Husbands, lovers, and soulmates. They were worthy of love… Was he?

“Yura?” Yuuri’s voice cut through his inner thoughts.

“What?” Yuri looked up at the other man.

“It’s time to go,” Yuuri said with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri steeled himself for whatever lay outside his door. With his hand wrapped around Yuuri’s arm, they walked out and down to the main room where the wedding was set to take place.

Before the closed doors, Yuri met his grandfather. The older gentleman had traveled from his cottage near the sea to join his grandson for his big day. Having just arrived that morning.

“I am so proud of you, Yurochka,” Nikolia said with a soft smile.

Yuri wrapped his arms around the old man’s waist and hugged tight. A soft kissed was felt on the top of his head.

“I love you, grandpa,” Yuri said as tears began to pool in the corner of his eyes.

“I love you too, Yurochka,” Nikolia whispered.

Nikolia placed Yuri’s hand around his arm, just like Yuuri had, and gave it a pat before they readied themselves. Yuuri left to join his husband at the altar. Taking one more deep breath, Yuri took a moment to breathe and calm his nerves.

Two butlers opened the doors and as soon as Nikolia and Yuri stepped over the threshold soft music began to play. A small orchestra over to the side played the soft music. Tall windows opened to allow the warm late summer breeze to sweep over the large room of hundreds of guests. The pews were adorned with white satin ribbons and elegant flowers. Beams of sunlight shined down into the room giving it an ethereal feeling as if the marriage was blessed by the Gods themselves, but Yuri didn’t notice any of that. All he could see was Otabek standing at the end of the aisle. Dressed in his finest royal suite, wedding cloak, hair slicked back, and the happiest smile on his face. His moist eyes took in Yuri as the omega slowly walked down the aisle to meet him. Otabek looked as happy as Yuri felt.

When Nikolia and Yuri reached the altar, the priest asked who would be giving the prince away, and Nikolia, Victor, and Yuuri stood with Yuri and offered him to Otabek. Who stood with his own parents. Yuri’s hands were given to Otabek to hold, and for a moment Yuri couldn’t breathe. Otabek was really here. He didn’t abandon him. This is really happening!

Yuri never noticed the tears that they slipped down his cheeks, or how big his smile was while he couldn’t keep his eyes off his mate. He barely heard the priest talk about love and commitment but knew when it was time for him to speak.

He knew how to recite his vows, the ones pre-written by elders from centuries ago. Yuri had been asked if he planned on writing his own, but every attempt he made, the words escaped how he felt. And he didn’t want to try to come up with something just for the sake of saying he had written his own. So he and Otabek decided to stick with the traditional vows used by so many before them.

He could recite the words of having Otabek for the rest of his life, to have and to hold, during the times they would be sick, in health. During heats and ruts, for all the rest of their lives. He could speak them in his sleep.

Then the reality of this moment sunk in. This was it. After today he would no longer be just Yuri Plisetsky, stepbrother to the king. He would be Yuri Altin, husband to the Prince of Kazahn. Prince Omega to the future Alpha King. But he knew he was more than that. In the brief time, during the summer that they spent together, Otabek had been nothing but wonderful. Never treating him differently, or inferior. Always as an equal, with reverence as if it was Yuri that placed the moon in the sky, or that the sunlight came from him and not the sun up above.

When the time came, Victor placed a small band of gold in his palm, and Yuri slipped the ring onto Otabek’s finger as tears continued to slide unnoticed down his face.

“Do you Yuri Plisetsky, of the house Nikiforov, take this man, Otabek Altin, to be your lawful husband. To have and to hold, in sickness, and in health, for your heats and his ruts, till death do you part?” the priest asked.

“I do,” Yuri answered with a slight quake to his voice.

Then it was Otabek’s turn. The same band of gold, matching to the one he wore was handed to him, and Otabek smiled more than Yuri had ever seen, as the priest recited the same vows. Otabek’s deeper voice proclaiming “I do,” without a hint of hesitation as he slipped the ring onto Yuri’s hand.

From there they walked up the altar, as the priest said a prayer to the Gods above. They took two candles that were already lit and set the larger, center candle a flame. One they would be given to keep as a reminder of this day to display in their home.

With the center candle lit, they clasp hands again, as the priest pronounced them husbands. Yuri’s heart beat a mile a minute in his chest, but it couldn’t outdo the love he felt in his soul. When Otabek leaned in to kiss him, he didn’t stop the massive smile on his lips, one that matched his husband’s.

**> ῶ<**

The wedding was grand and grossly overdone, if Yuri was going, to be honest. So many people attended. From the closest friends and family to the lowest ranking Baron. Yuri was grateful that it was limited to just members of the court and not open to the general public. He’d hate to think how packed the church would have been then. Thankfully his brother did keep that in mind. But politics are politics and like it or not, he’s a prince, and this was a royal wedding. Personally, he would have preferred something more private and intimate.

The reception, on the other hand, was a bit more. Again, a royal wedding means a royal party afterward, but thankfully Victor had nipped the extras in the bud. Which really, was a bit ironic considering who was hosting. The official reception had them showing up at a designated time and place, waving at the crowd that they traveled through to get to the palace. Then from there it was shaking far too many hands, and accepting even more congratulations. Yuri was about to explode when he was told he could take a seat at the elegant table set up for him and Otabek. Victor had stood for Yuri, while Leo had stood Otabek. Yuri had found out that despite their confrontation in the hall that one day, the two were actually good friends.

They sat as toasts were made in their honor, from Victor’s eye-rolling speech to some toast about joining lands that came from some earl he had never heard of. By this point Yuri was taking tiny sips, he didn’t want to be smashed before getting to the real party later that night. Thankfully he noticed that Otabek was doing the same. They ate a small portion of food and then cut into a far too elaborate cake that was apparently made to show off to royalty than to actually represent the happy couple.

They danced their obligatory first dance, thankful they were not expected to dance with others. Custom etiquette said that it was impolite to dance with the couple that was on the verge of mating. It wouldn’t do well for Otabek or Yuri to be covered in the scent of so many others when they were expected to show up the next day with bonding marks on their necks. Especially when so many of those scents would be from strangers or people neither of them considered pack.

The whole ‘party’ took no longer than a few hours, and when Victor came to whisper in their ear that it was time to sneak away to the real reception, Yuri was all too ready. They would leave their guests to the great hall, with tables filled with beer and mead, letting them get drunk and not care about who was footing the bill.

Yuri clutched to Otabek’s hand, as they carefully made their way out. Yuri noticed that Phichit and Chris were standing by the door trying to discreetly look like they were trying to find a quiet corner to gaze longingly into each other’s eyes, when really they were guarding the entrance for everyone’s escape. Leo and Guang Hong were already in the hallway. Sara and Michele were not far behind Yuri and Otabek. Yuri noticed that Yuuri was making the rounds in an effort to distract people from where some of their guests were heading. It didn’t take much on his part. More than one Alpha was more than happy to give the beautiful omega their attention.

Once they were in the quiet corridor, Victor led the way for everyone to follow him to their destination. Victor twisted and turned a few times until they came to a hallway with a few doors and a large bookcase at the end.

Yuri expected Victor to open one of the doors, that would lead to a nice quiet room. Instead, his brother pulled a massive tome down on its edge from the bookcase and the shelf shifted forward then slid to the side to reveal a hidden entryway to a moderate size ballroom.

“What the hell?” Yuri muttered along with everyone else’s astonishment.

“This is where only pack and friends,” he said nodding to Sara and Michele and the others, “go to have our private gatherings. Much more personal and away from prying eyes,” Victor explained with a smile. It was then that Yuuri caught up with them.

The kings exchanged a quick kiss before they led the way into the ballroom.

The room was spectacular. It was a mixture of whites and golds in all the furnishings and embellishments along the wall, ceiling, and floor. Round tables for seating and eating sat to one side, near a long table that was apparently for the wedding party all decked out in white and gold clothes and crystal and the best dinnerware for the place settings. Flowers that matched that of the ceremony adored the pillars and walls. Smaller decorations as centerpieces for the tables.

Other tables filled with delicious food lined one wall, complete with a fountain that spilled of what could only be white wine and another that spilled over tiers with molten chocolate. The best part, in Yuri’s opinion, was the wedding cake. It wasn’t nearly as elegant as the first one, but it was definitely better. A four-tiered cake, half covered in a mixture of tiger stripes and cheetah print, with a fierce-looking tiger on top, while the other side of the cake was a deep rich, chocolate brown, with nature design of eagles in flight and beautiful sunset towards the top. Distinctly reminiscent of Kazahn, with the topper being a brown bear. The cake and topper were perfect.

“Yurochka!” Came a familiar voice. Yuri looked over and saw his grandfather walking towards him.

“I thought you said you couldn’t stay for the reception,” Yuri said smiling.

“I couldn’t stay for that reception. Too many people. But this, I wouldn’t miss for the world,” his grandfather said as Yuri approached.

Yuri wrapped his arms around his grandfather and squeezed hard. “Remember my back.”

“Oh sorry,” Yuri said, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

He looked around and found a few more people in the room, but not nearly the same number as before. All close friends and family with a few extras thrown in. Clearly friends more with Otabek, Victor or Yuuri. But he didn’t mind. This was a party for them, only them and not anyone else.

Victor came over and offered his hand to Yuri, which confused the younger man. “What?”

“Just come with me,” Victor said with a smile. Yuri wasn’t sure he wanted to trust his brother, but so far today, the man had been on his best behavior. So far.

Victor led Yuri to Otabek, then took the other alpha’s hand also, and with one in each hand, Victor led them to a table laden with gifts. He picked up a small white box, with a ribbon that started purple and faded into blue tied around it and ended in a bow on top.

“Here,” he said as he handed the box to Yuri.

Yuri looked over to Otabek, who also looked confused and shrugged his shoulders.

Slowly, Yuri pulled the ribbon to unwind the bow, and let it slip from the box. With uncertainty, he opened the lid and gasped at the contents inside. Nestled in a sea of tissue was a beautiful medal. One made from silver, and gold intertwined.

“I’m sorry your mother couldn’t be here, I tried to contact her, but with our limited knowledge of where she went, … well, we tried. However, I still wanted to include your family somehow.” Victor explained. It was then Nikolia came over and placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “This medal should have been your fathers. He earned it during his service to my father. I felt it was only appropriate that you have it,” Victor explained.

Yuri’s father had always been a mystery to him, as his mother didn’t talk a lot about him. So to have something that belonged to him, made Yuri feel a connection to the man he never got a chance to know.

Yuri pulled the medal out of the box and examined it. Made from precious metals, it was the Plisetsky family crest within a wreath of laurels to signify victory and honor.

The tears that threatened to spill stung at Yuri’s eyes. Victor gently took the medal from his hand and pinned it to Yuri’s jacket.

“Yuri Plisetsky-Altin. Son of Roman Plisetsky, Earl of Muscovy I present you with this medal of honor and valor on behalf of my father, King Lev Nikiforov. May the Gods bring you good fortune to your house and home.”

Yuri stood straight and tall as his brother secured the medal.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Nikolia spoke first when it was clear Yuri needed a moment. He reached out his hand, and Victor shook it with a nod of acknowledgment.

The emotions that rolled through Yuri were a combination of honor, loss, pride, and grief. He never knew his father, only of the stories his mother would tell. She had loved him very much in the brief time they had together and missed him greatly. After the king died, his mother couldn’t handle the loss of another husband and started to travel to heal her broken heart.

It started as day trips, that lead to weekend getaways, that eventually turned into longer periods of time as Yuri got older. Eventually, one day, she never came back. Yuri would only receive the occasional letter letting him know she was well and that she missed him.

He hopes that she will eventually return for good. Perhaps now that he’s married, she’ll consider it.

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuri nearly whispered.

It was then that Yuuri came up to the group and informed them they were ready.

Yuri and Otabek spent the rest of the evening enjoying themselves. Especially when Yuri couldn’t help but smash some cake in his husband's mouth only for revenge to be a large smudge of icing streak down his face from Otabek’s quick reaction.

It was during their first dance, smiles still ever present that Yuri whispered the words that have filled his entire heart with happiness.

“Beka,” Yuri whispered in his husband’s ear.

“Hmmm,” Otabek answered, their bodies held close together, with Otabek’s hand on the small of Yuri’s back, the other holding Yuri’s hand to his chest.

“I love you,” Yuri nearly choked. They had never said the words to each other, but for the months they have spent together, Yuri hopes that it is love that has brought the happiness to Otabek’s eyes.

Otabek stopped moving, going stiff in Yuri’s arms. A sudden bolt of fear spiked through Yuri’s body, as he wondered if it was too soon to admit such a powerful thing.

But the smile that grew even larger on Otabek’s face lessen that fear as the alpha pulled Yuri in tighter. The light in Otabek’s dark eyes shined even brighter, and his voice held a hint of raw emotion when he spoke.

“I love you too,” he said before he pulled Yuri into a searing kiss.

The room exploded in cheering and a few wolf whistles, but Yuri didn’t care. Any other day he would have been annoyed, but he allowed himself this one day to let his walls down. If only slightly to allow others to see this softer side. Yuri wouldn’t contain his smile as he rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder. Feeling utterly happy.

**> ῶ<**

Yuri and Otabek sat at the head table, nibbling on some of the delicious food that had filled the tables as they watched the others in the room. Victor and Yuuri were slowly dancing a few feet away, lost in each other and their own little world. Completely obvious to the upbeat music that would typically require a much faster jig. Leo and Guang Hong were at a table off to the side smiling and laughing at whatever it was they were sharing. Yuri couldn’t help but notice how Guang Hong kept blushing at Leo’s comments. He heard they were officially courting now and he should expect an announcement of their engagement any day.

Emil was laughing at the Crispino twins, or perhaps it was just Michele since Sara was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. Their interactions looked friendly enough, and Yuri figured Emil must be why they were invited to the more private party. Then something or someone caught his eye.

“Who’s that?” Yuri asked pointing out the redhead next to Sara.

“Mila Babicheva. She is Sara’s personal guard.” Otabek explained before taking a drink from his cup of wine.

Yuri watched as Sara said something privately to Mila, causing the girls to giggle as Emil dragged a scowling Michele out onto the dance floor. Emil tried in vain to get Michele to dance, but instead, the alpha stood there, arms crossed. Sara eventually had enough of her twin’s antics, rolled her eyes, grabbed Mila by the wrist, and the girls began to dance next to their companions. Sara bumped her hip against Michele’s saying something to him that finally got him swaying his hips in time to the music. Emil took this as his cue to saddle up next to him and move along with the alpha. Sara and Mila followed suit, and soon all three were dancing circles around Michele, who finally gave in and started to enjoy himself. Smiling looked good on him. Who knew?

**> ῶ<**

The party continued long into the early morning hours, but before the sun began to rise, Otabek and Yuri made their way to their now shared bedchambers.

They kissed along the way, so much that they nearly stumbled over each other’s feet. But they didn’t care, their laughter and soft sighs echoed in the empty corridors.

Otabek kicked the door close when they entered their rooms, too busy exploring Yuri’s mouth with his own. Yuri trusted Otabek’s guidance as he was walked back into the room, eyes closed and hands gripping into Otabek’s wedding cloak.

“Yura?” Otabek mumbled against Yuri’s lips.

“If you are seriously going to ask for consent to have sex with me one more time…” Yuri grumbled as he left small nips along Otabek’s jaw.

“No,” Otabek laughed in response, but he did pull Yuri back so they could see eye to eye. “But I do have to ask for one more thing,” his tone turning serious.

“We’re married now, and … we love each other. What’s there to ask?” Yuri’s stomach exploded with a thousand butterflies. The nerves from earlier suddenly coming back in full force.

Otabek studied him for a moment, his dark gaze penetrating Yuri’s with a force so intense it left him breathless. Otabek’s fingers laced through the loose hairs on the back of Yuri’s neck, softly drifting down to gently touch the soft mound on the back of the throat that all Omega’s had.

“I want to bond with you,” Otabek said as his thumb tenderly stroked the nape of Yuri’s neck.

The sensation of Otabek’s touch exploded in sparks that traveled down Yuri’s spine and throughout his every nerve.

“You don’t have to ask, Beka. I want that too,” Yuri smiled.

Otabek released a breath he had been holding. “Bonding is for keeps, but,” he heaved a heavy sigh. “I just wanted to make sure. I was afraid you would change your mind, have the marriage annulled,” Otabek admitted.

“Why would I want that?” Confusion took over Yuri.

“I… I don’t know. I’ve been nervous all day that you might change your mind about me,” Otabek’s nose and cheeks flushed at the admission.

Yuri smiled. He hadn’t been the only one worried about today. He leaned forward and placed his head against Otabek’s chest as a giggle escaped him and he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s broader body.

“I’ve been feeling the same way. Worried you wouldn’t want me. Fuck, I thought you weren’t going to come back, and I’d be left at the altar,” Yuri mumbled into Otabek’s chest.

“Never. I love you too much,” a small kiss was pressed onto the top of Yuri’s head.

Fingers played in his hair, and Yuri realized Otabek was carefully pulling what was left of the pins out, allowing his hair to fall free. Once it was down, Otabek ran his fingers through it, gently pulling out any knots along the way.

“Yes,” Yuri said quietly, but in the stillness of the early morning, the word sounded louder.

“Hmm?” Otabek hummed his fingers never stopping.

“Yes, I want to bond with you.” Yuri looked up, green eyes to dark brown.

Otabek smiled back and pulled Yuri into a deep kiss. Otabek gathered Yuri into his arms and held him tight, his scent filling the air of how pleased he was.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Yuri pulled them towards the bed. Though there wasn’t an actual nest build on the mattress. Many of Yuri’s and Otabek’s clothing and other items that had their scent were strewn around the space.

Yuri climbed up on the bed backward, still laying kisses along Otabek’s jaw and throat while Otabek shed his cloak and nudged off his shoes. When he tried to lift his shirt, Yuri didn’t want to pull back, but then remembered that perhaps he should also take his own off instead of focusing on how much of Otabek’s skin he could darken.

A small heap of material soon littered the floor as two naked bodies collided with each other on the soft covers of the bed.

Otabek wasted no time in letting his hands roam the soft expanse of Yuri’s body. Fingertips caressed down the planes of the omega’s chest, stopping for a moment to pinch the pink nipples that were already standing to attention, while his mouth captured Yuri’s in an urgent kiss.

Where Otabek’s touches were gentle, Yuri’s were needy. He gripped the back of Otabek’s head, fingers threaded through soft short hairs, while the other hand kneaded and clutched at the alpha’s back muscles. Yuri’s legs automatically wrapped around Otabek’s hips, giving the alpha ample room to slid a hand down and under the omega to grip his ass firmly.

For a while, it was a battle of who could touch the most. Gripping, pulling, tugging and kissing. Purple marks covered both their bodies. The sounds of their moans and gasps, of the heavy breathing and soft cries, filled the air around them along with the mingling of their scents.

Otabek knew the best way to bond with Yuri would to have the omega on his front, so he reluctantly disentangled Yuri’s legs from around his hips as he pulled up.

“On your knees, Yura,” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s ear. “Present yourself for me,” he purred.

With a wicked grin, Yuri quickly turned over and got to his knees, then slowly leaned down allowing his head to rest on the mountain of pillows. His ass presented high into the air an excited grin on his face.

Otabek took a moment to appreciate the sight. The beautiful, porcelain body submitted before him. Gorgeous round ass, perfect for grabbing and pounding into, right on display, and a delicious pink hole winking at him, begging to be devoured.

Otabek ran his hands over Yuri’s back, down his sides, and along his ass. A soft sigh escaped from Yuri’s mouth as his eyes fluttered shut. Otabek wanted to darken that perfect skin. Leave his mark everywhere so that when Yuri looked down at his body, when he walked or touched a spot it would remind him of how much he was wanted. How much he is loved. For now, however, he needed to taste the sweetness that dripped from his husband’s hole.

Otabek shifted his body down a little, and grabbed both cheeks with his hands, opening them up wider to give him ample room before he licked a long stripe from Yuri’s balls all the way up past his hole to his tailbone. He nipped and nibbled on the skin turning it red, and when Yuri wiggled his ass with a small whine, Otabek took another lap at the beautiful hole in front of him. Then another and soon he was lapping at Yuri like a cat with his cream. Yuri’s body responded in kind, producing slick as it readied itself for the hopeful intrusion.

Yuri’s mews continued as Otabek feasted on him, and they grew louder when the alpha drove his tongue deep into that tight space. Soon, Yuri was gently rocking his hips in time with how Otabek was fucking him with his tongue.

“Please, Beka... I need more,” Yuri begged.

Otabek gave one last long push with his mouth before he pulled back and kissed the glorious mounds of flesh in his hands. Then he shuffled forward, his cock already rock hard and leaking as he grabbed the base and directed it towards his lover. Otabek let it slide along the crevice between Yuri’s cheeks, wetting it on the slick still dribbling out. He slid his dick back and forth a few times, pressing against Yuri but not sliding in like the omega wanted. Yuri responded by pushing back trying to entice the alpha into giving them both what they craved.

Once Otabek was ready, he pulled back enough that the head of his cock pressed against Yuri’s dripping hole. He glanced up and saw that Yuri was watching him. Eyes half closed, mouth slightly open, breathing coming out in small pants. They hadn’t even really started, and Yuri already looked like he was halfway to wrecked. With a single plunge, Otabek slid all the way in, as deep as his body could go until his balls pressed against Yuri’s perineum. The omega let out a long moan, head tilting back slightly, eyes closed.

Otabek held firm to Yuri’s hips and gave himself a moment before he started a slow, tortuous slide of his dick going in and out of Yuri’s body. He didn’t think he could ever get used to how wonderful Yuri felt around him, how they fit so perfectly. It still amazes him how Yuri can take all of him so well. If seeing his huge cock sliding in and out of the most perfect ass wasn’t enough to send him over immediately, then the sounds that escaped his lover nearly was. For as feisty and scathing as Yuri could usually be, in the bedroom, he turned into a soft kitten. Breathy sighs, soft mews, long sweet moans. Yuri was going to be the death of him, but it would be a glorious death that he would accept with honor.

Otabek leaned over Yuri’s body, his hips moving faster and deeper with every thrust. Soon he was panting as heavy as his lover, his chest pressed to Yuri’s back. Yuri had reached back and moved his hair away from his neck, a clear invitation for Otabek’s alpha to claim his omega. Otabek kissed up along Yuri’s spine, licking and sucking as he kept pounding into the body beneath him. He kissed Yuri’s throat, along the shell of his ear. He sucked a dark spot into Yuri’s scent gland which caused Yuri to squirm and moan out loudly. The air filled with lust pheromones.

When Otabek could feel the base of his dick swelling, he knew he would be knotting Yuri soon. He wanted to time the moment of when he claimed his omega with when he knotted him, to give the most amount of pleasure as possible.

A few more thrusts and he felt the tell-tale sign of his knot forming when his cock began to catch on the rim of Yuri’s hole. His movements became more urgent, deeper, faster, harder. He had Yuri caged beneath him. His arms around Yuri’s body, their fingers found each other's and were intertwined. Otabek mouthing at the bonding point on the back of Yuri’s neck.

The pressure began to build, their breaths short. Then, just when Otabek felt the familiar coil of tightness in his gut, he took the soft mound of flesh and bit down hard until he felt it snap within his mouth. Everything happened all at once. His knot expanded, locking him inside his husband, the taste of iron in his mouth, Yuri’s cry beneath him as the omega’s body shuddered from his own release and pleasure.

Otabek’s mind reeled with an explosion of sensations. It felt like it exploded out only to get pulled back in equally as strong. His mind burst with emotions that were not his own, and his body shook from the overwhelming feeling of it. It took a few moments, as he panted for breath, for him to realize his mind was connecting to his husband’s.

They wouldn’t be able to read each other’s minds, but they would be able to pick up on each other’s emotions. For the moment the trickle of feelings that were not his own were like small drops of color here and there. Deep purples splashing into the pool of Otabek’s sea green. But with time those drops would flow easier and stronger until Yuri’s emotions blended with Otabek’s like a current of a river.

When his mind came back to him, Otabek lavished the wound on Yuri’s neck with his tongue. Knowing his saliva would help keep it clean and to help it heal.

“Yuri?” Otabek asked between pants. “Are you okay?” He was worried he had hurt his husband with the bonding.

Instead of a reply, however, Yuri responded by purring. A sound Otabek had yet to experience. Omega’s only purred when completely content. By the smell of very happy omega in the air around him, the deep rumble coming from Yuri’s chest, Otabek couldn’t stop the face-splitting grin when he realized how happy he had made his mate.

He turned the both of them on their sides so he wouldn’t crush Yuri. With an arm under his husband’s head, and the rest of him curled around his omega, Otabek allowed his alpha to come forth and relish in the happiness they caused. His own low growl, an alpha ‘purr’ reverberated through his chest. Yuri’s feeling of happiness trickling into his mind, wrapping alongside his own.

Yuri shifted as best he could, with Otabek’s knot tying them together, it wasn’t far, but enough that he could kiss his husband deeply. “I love you,” Yuri smiled happily, and Otabek kissed and hugged him tightly to his chest.

“I love you too,” Otabek whispered.

They laid there peacefully, not needing to talk as they relaxed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. When Otabek’s knot finally deflated enough that he could slip out, Yuri whined at the loss but turned and curled up into his husband’s chest.

“Beka?” Yuri asked quietly.

“Yura?”

Yuri didn’t say anything for a moment, Otabek squeezed him a little to encourage him to finish his thoughts.

“Can I bond you?” Yuri’s question sounded timid.

Typically it was the alpha that would bond the omega, but it wasn’t unheard of for an omega to bond back. However, it was also not something that many practiced, as usually, most were satisfied with the one-way bond. (Unless your Victor and Yuuri. The king was more than thrilled to show off his bonding mark to anyone who asked.)

“Of course,” Otabek said happily. He would never deny his Yura anything. Especially not this. He would wear Yuri’s bond mark with pride.

Otabek thought he heard a small giggle of happiness, but knew not to ask. Yuri buried his face into his neck instead and kissed all along the scent gland instead.

Their kisses were lazy as their touches were slow and gentle. Their bodies still softly buzzing from their last orgasmic high, but soon, light touches turned into deeper pressure. Otabek’s firm grip on Yuri’s hip. Yuri’s nails trailed down Otabek’s back, leaving red marks in their wake. Otabek’s teeth found and tugged at the spots on Yuri’s throat that made his back arch and his pretty lips make those addicting noises.

Yuri lay on his back with Otabek hovering above him, trailing kisses down his body. Stopping to lick and tug with his teeth at Yuri’s pert nipples. Yuri found purchase in Otabek’s hair and cried when the alpha sucked hard at one nip while pulling at the other. When the omega was breathless and whimpering, Otabek continued his assault on his husband’s body, descending further down. He dipped his tongue into the small cavity of Yuri’s belly button, getting a small gasp as a response. Then he moved to lay kisses to each hip where small bruises had already formed from his fingers. He buried his nose in the soft, yet coarse blond hairs that trailed down to the beautiful, already hard and waiting cock that stood at attention.

Otabek positioned himself nicely between Yuri’s legs, wrapping his one arm around a thigh, while with the other he held onto the base of the beautiful specimen before him. Yuri’s cock jutted up, the head peeking out of the foreskin, already red and wet. Otabek flicked his tongue along the ball sack, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it before letting it pop out and then doing the same to the other. His hand slowly stroked Yuri’s cock. Yuri rewarded him with slipping his fingers through Otabek’s hair, whispering soft words of praise and begging for more.

Holding Yuri firm, Otabek lavished along the curve of his cock. From base to tip, lingering on the head, before he slowly slipped down, popping just the tip into his waiting mouth. Yuri’s body jolted with surprise, but then he relaxed and sank down into the mattress as Otabek slowly slid his mouth down the length of Yuri’s thick cock. Otabek went as far down as he could to where his gag reflex started to kick in, then stopped. He let his tongue work the underside of Yuri’s dick before he relaxed his mouth a bit more and slid his mouth down until the cock slid all the way and his nose was buried in blond hairs. He waited for a moment, as he worked his throat around the head of the cock before he pulled back. He did the same maneuver two more times before he began to pay more attention to most of Yuri’s dick, giving his throat a break.

When Yuri cried out that he was close, Otabek pulled back and put a firm hold on the base of Yuri’s dick to stave off his orgasm. Otabek leaned over Yuri’s body and kissed his husband passionately giving the man a moment to come back from the brink.

“Are you ready to bond me?” Otabek asked as his hand very slowly dragged along Yuri’s dick. Yuri nodded before capturing Otabek’s mouth in another searing kiss.

Otabek pulled Yuri’s legs up and around his waist as he lined himself up. In one swift motion, Otabek was able to plunge deep into Yuri’s hot, slick hole. Unlike the first time, he didn’t wait and began thrusting his hips quickly, finding the right pace. When he knew he could move without disturbing the rhythm, he leaned forward over Yuri, stealing kisses. Yuri nudged his face to the side and began to kiss along Otabek’s jaw and on the spot under his ear. He knew Otabek was sensitive there, as it was close to the alpha’s scent gland.

The more Otabek pumped into Yuri, the more his omega nipped at where the bond mark would go. Omega’s bonding spot was located on the nape of the neck, while alphas were found in their scent glands high up on the throat behind and slightly below the ear. Yuri bruised his, softening it, getting him used to his teeth.

“I’m close, Yura.” Otabek panted, he could feel his knot forming as it started to resist being pulled back out.

Yuri rocked his hips in time with Otabek’s thrusts. His arms wrapped around his husband’s shoulders, face buried in Otabek’s throat. When Otabek felt the telltale sign that it was too late to turn back, he thrust faster and harder, and as the whiteness of his orgasm took him over, he called out.

“NOW!”

At that moment a pair of sharp teeth bit down on his neck, and he heard the snap of skin as it broke from the pressure. His whole world went white, and his mind exploded in pure ecstasy. His entire body spasmed and his toes curled as his hips stuttered before he ground his cock in as far as it would go. He barely heard Yuri’s cry of pleasure over his own.

Otabek’s mind burst with more color, as more emotions rolled in like a tidal wave. He could tell Yuri was experiencing the same by the omega’s gasps and how his body tightened beneath Otabek’s. The small feeling of shock and acceptance flickered through the alpha’s mind.

For a moment they lay there, hearts beating in unison, fast and furious, breathing hard as their flushed, sweaty bodies glistened in the lamplight.

They were knotted again, and Otabek went to move to a more comfortable position when his body suddenly felt like it was taken over by a bolt of fire and electricity. From the top of his head all the way down to his toes, it was as if every nerve ending was alive and burning.

“Beka? … What’s going on?” Yuri groaned. His own body shuddered from the same reaction.

“I … I don’t kn… know,” Otabek stammered.

Then, at that moment, time ceased to exists as they both feel deep within their minds, their bodies fading away as they became nothing more than an accumulation of emotions, thoughts, and what one could only describe as the essence or soul. They floated around each other in a vast place of space, solar systems and galaxies existed around them, but they were drawn to each other like moths to a flame. From them came a force of absolute pure love like tendrils reaching for the other, clinging, grasping, drawing each other together until they were no longer two entities but one. Their souls melded into each other, creating a new, larger, even brighter force before two minds gently pulled away, and came back to their physical bodies.

Once their minds settle back into their solid forms, they opened their eyes, and Otabek felt as if he had been reborn. His whole body tingled delightfully, and his mind a buzz of emotions and sensations. While his heart overflowed with love, peace, and happiness.

Their souls had bonded.

They both had tears running down their face, but were smiling so wide it hurt. Otabek looked down at his husband and found the same expression of tear-filled eyes gazing back at him. Emotions swirling around in their linked minds, soft and humming with pleasure.

“Otabek,” Yuri whispered, but the words were not needed.

Otabek could sense the omega’s emotions, he could feel the physical perfectness of his husband’s body, as if they were one in the same, yet separated by their physical forms.

“Yuri… I… We just soul bonded,” Otabek cried quietly. His omega nodded back with a huge smile, understanding completely.

They were now bonded to each other for life, nothing would ever fade it, nor their love for one another. They were now official soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seven of [Yuri!!! on Ice; Omegaverse week](https://yoi-omegaverse-week.tumblr.com/post/174857896016/yoi-omegaverse-week-prompts) Today's theme is Free day.

It was one year. A full year almost to the day of Yuri’s and Otabek’s wedding and the two princes were visiting Victor and Yuuri. 

“You couldn’t have shown up yesterday?” Yuri teased as he gazed down at the beautiful brown haired newborn in his arms. Blue eyes lay hidden beneath the tiny eyelids as the baby slept peacefully. 

Otabek sat behind him, his gaze on his husband as Yuri held their nephew. Victor sat on the edge of the bed that Yuuri laid in. Both smiled as they watched their brother hold their new child. Born the day after Yuri and Otabek’s anniversary. 

“He’s breathtaking,” Otabek said to the kings as he reached around to let little fingers wrap around his pinkie finger. 

“Did you finally settle on a name?” Yuri asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to startle the child. 

“Formally his name is Aleksey Yuki Katsuki Nikiforov, but for family, it’ll be Lyosha,” Victor explained. 

“Lyosha,” Yuri whispered down at the babe who at that moment yawned. “Perfect,” 

Lyosha fussed for a moment, and Yuri wasn’t sure what to do. With careful steps, he brought his nephew back to the child’s dame. Carefully passing Lyosha over to Yuuri, Yuri bent down and placed a soft kiss to his nephew’s forehead before rejoining his husband. 

“We’ll give you some peace,” Victor says as Yuuri shifts their child in his arms. The king leans down to give his husband a kiss before he, Yuri and Otabek retreat to the sitting room. 

“When can I expect a little niece or nephew?” Victor teases as they took their seats in the same opposing couches that still adorned the room. 

Yuri’s face blushed a bright red. “I’m only 18, old man,” Yuri scowled. 

Though truth be told, as soon as he found out Yuuri was pregnant, he couldn’t help get curious about what it might be like to carry Otabek’s child. But he knew it was too soon. They had both agreed on that. Neither were ready to be parents yet. Until then, they would dote on his nephew and spoil him rotten. Yuuri already had a collection of animal print swaddling clothes and outfits that Yuri had made and sent over. 

“Did you get your invitation to the Ji-Iglasia wedding?” Otabek asked, thankfully changing the subject. 

“Yes! So exciting. I’m honestly surprised they haven’t gotten married sooner,” Victor smiled. 

“With how much they were practically all over each other since the tournament you’d think they would already be hitched.” Yuri leaned back into his husband’s chest and smiled slightly when an arm snaked around and wrapped around his waist. A soft kiss against the side of his head. 

“Well, not everyone is as lucky as you are,” Victor smirked. Which made Yuri roll his eyes. 

A knock came at the door and Phichit, and Chris entered, each holding a gift. 

“Where’s the baby?” Phichit bounced on his feet, as he held a stuffed animal. It was shaped like one of his hamsters and was bigger than Victor’s child. 

“Yuuri’s feeding him right now,” Victor answered as he got up and addressed his friends. Chris handed over a bottle of vodka and champagne. “I hardly think our child needs alcohol, Christophe,” Victor said amused and confused. 

“That’s for you and Yuuri. For celebrating and for when you need a little something after a long stressful day,” Chris explained after giving Victor a hug. 

The king laughed as he set the bottles inside a cabinet off on the side wall that housed the rest of his liquor. 

“May I go see them?” Chris asked Victor, and the alpha nodded. Phichit sat down on the couch Victor occupied. 

“You’re not going too?” Yuri asked. 

“No, I’ll wait until Yuuri’s done feeding. I don’t want him to feel embarrassed,” Phichit smiled. 

Yuri nodded his understanding. “OH! Did you hear about Jean-Jacques?” Phichit asked with a huge smile. 

“Only that he abandon his title,” Otabek responded. 

“Yeah, apparently he ‘couldn’t handle the pressure’ or some bullshit and ran off” Yuri had heard the news from Emil. 

The Herald tried to be subtle about how he had gotten the news from Michele, but everyone knows where it is he goes when he leaves for his vacations. And Yuuri keeps him up to date on how many times Michele ‘stops by’ without his sister. Why Emil thinks no one knows him and Michele are dating was beyond him because it was the most known secret in existence. 

“Well, it seems he’s not the only one. Seung-gil has also run away from home. Not only that, but it’s rumored that Jean-Jacques and Seung-gil have been seen traveling together. Each sporting a bond mark, but no omega traveling with them.” Phichit grinned like the cat who got the canary. 

“That might explain what happened at the tournament celebration when they both left early.” 

Yuri thought for a moment, and he remembered that Seung-gil had left soon after Jean that night. He wonders what might have happened for those two to find each other. 

“And what about you and Chris?” Victor asked as he sat back down next to Phichit. 

Phichit turned and gave the king his full attention. “Actually, besides coming to see the newest member of our lovely pack, I would also like to get permission to steal your knight from you,” Phichit smiled, though there was nervousness in his voice. 

“Phichit?” Victor asked. It was obvious he knew, but he needed to hear the official words. 

Phichit looked past Victor to the closed door where Yuuri, Chris, and the baby were.

“I want to marry Chris. If he’ll have me. I would like formal permission to make him my husband and have him live with me in my home. Please King Nikiforov, I promise to take excellent care of your best friend, and first knight.” Phichit said with a bow of his head. 

Victor smiled and placed a hand on Phichit’s shoulder. “Of course my friend. But you will have to allow him to visit from time to time,” Victor said. “I already miss my brother terribly, he doesn’t come to see me nearly enough,” Victor teased throwing Yuri a wink. Yuri rolled his eyes again. 

“YES!” Phichit cheered with a large grin. “I promise. As often as possible!” 

It was then that Chris came out. “Victor, your husband, would like to see you,” Chris said. 

Victor nodded and left giving Chris space to sit next to Phichit. 

“What is this brilliant smile for, mon Peach?” Chris asked. 

“Oh… you’ll see,” Phichit laughed. 

Otabek and Yuri just gave each other a look and smiled. 

Life was good, and it was going to get better and Yuri couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would use this day to wrap things up and perhaps tie off a few loose ends. I also left some open, just in case I decide I ever want to come back and tell a few side stories. *Shrugs* We'll see. It all depends on if there is enough interest. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for sticking with me and being patient. I know this story took WAY longer than it should have to write, but I needed to give it time if I was going to do it any justice. I hope everyone has enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
